New Game, New Rules
by Solo-girl
Summary: HPYGO 6th year. Now that the prophecy has been smashed, Voldemort looks for a new power, in objects of shiny gold. Isis, Malik, Yugi, and Ryou have been invited to Hogwarts, along with a shadowy girl. Questions that when answered, lead to more puzzles
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: Nope, despite what you people may think (and to my disappointment), I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter.  
  
New Game, New Rules  
  
Chapter 1 Invitations  
  
"Is this someone's idea of a joke, AND WHY WON'T THIS STUPID OWL LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
-Yami  
  
Isis Ishtar's slumber was rudely disturbed by a tap tap tap noise on her window.  
  
"Malik, it's seven o'clock in the morning," she groaned, as her watch chimed, obviously oblivious to the fact that the noise was coming from the window not the door five feet to the left. "Cut it out."  
  
She turned over and attempted to fall back to sleep and probably would if the tapping stopped. She threw her pillow over her head hoping to block the sound, but she had no such luck.  
  
"Malik if you want breakfast, there's some cereal in the cabinet, 'cause if I get out of this bed before noon, you better hope the gods take pity on you."  
  
The clamor went on for another couple of minutes before she lost her temper. Finally she opened her eyes and got out of bed.  
  
'Ra must hate me. I didn't leave the museum till two thirty this morning and now I have to get out of bed after three and a half hours of sleep,' she thought as she slowly walked over to the door. "Malik you are so dead when I get out- there?" She trailed off at the last word, the doorway empty. 'Ok he ran back to his room, I'll deal with him later.'  
  
She hadn't even gotten to her bed when she heard the noise started up again. She turned around, catching a glimpse of the owl tapping on her window. She starred at it for a moment before opening her window to shoo it away. Thought that didn't go exactly as planned; instead of flying away, it entered the house, dropped a letter at her feet, and perched itself on the lamp on her desk. Isis picked up the letter and glanced at the address.  
  
Miss I. Ishtar First Bedroom on the Left 25 Ankh Ave. Cairo, Egypt  
  
'This is just plain scary.'  
  
Sitting down at her desk, she lifted the red, wax seal and pulled out four pieces of parchment. Taking the top one, she began to read.  
  
Dear Miss Ishtar,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. Due to the fact of your age, we will be placing you with the sixth years in hopes to make a more comfortable learning environment.  
  
Attached is a list of the available courses at Hogwarts. Also enclosed is a permission form for your parent or guardian to sign enabling you to visit the village of Hogsmeade on given dates.  
  
The Knight Bus will be picking you up at 10 o'clock am prompt on August 27th, at your house. You will tell no one where you are going except your parents or guardians. An escort will be meeting you at the Leaky Cauldron with more information. The term starts September 1st.  
  
Yours truly, Mineva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"O-key, they want me to go to a school of magic in England. This is just crazy, but what the heck, the worst that can happen is the bus won't come."  
  
She picked up the two course selection sheets.  
  
Mandatory Courses:  
  
Astronomy: A branch of magic devoted to the study of the heavenly bodies, such as stars, planets, moons, comets, and meteors.  
  
Charms: A branch of magic studying spells that controlling motion, personality, etc.  
  
Dueling Skills: This is a new class in hopes to better prepare are students of the rise of You-Know-Who. Students will be learning and practicing spells most likely to help better defend you against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: The study of defense against the Dark Arts, branch of magic devoted to cause harm to others, and dark creatures.  
  
Herbology: A branch of magic studying the properties of magical plants, knowing what each plant does, and the best ways to grow and harvest them.  
  
Potions: A branch of magic devoted to the art of brewing potions, liquids with remarkable powers.  
  
Transfiguration: A branch of magic that studies the magically changing of a person, animal, or object into the form of another.  
  
Students have four free periods in which they may choose to sign up of additional classes. Please place a check next to the classes you wish to take and send it with the owl.  
  
Ancient Runes: A branch of magic studying the characters and symbols of ancient lands.  
  
Arithmancy: A branch of divination revolving around an ancient type of fortune-telling using names and numbers.  
  
Astrology: A branch of divination that seeks to explain and interpret the influence of the heavenly bodies on earthly life.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: The study of magical creatures and there habits.  
  
Divination: The art of telling the future.  
  
Muggle Studies: The study of Muggle (non magic people) life, including habits and ways Muggles deal without magic.  
  
Occlumency: The magical defense of the mind against external penetration.  
  
She reread the list of choices and thought over her possibilities, before checking off ancient runes, arithmancy, astrology, and divination. She folded up the piece of paper, not before writing her name and giving it to the owl, which took it in his beck, then flying out the window.  
  
'Shit,' she swore as she looked at her calendar, 'That's today.' ____________Tokyo, Japan_____________  
  
Kaida felt a sharp pain on her knuckles causing her to open her eyes, interrupting her sleep; which was very little considering the fact that she stayed up till 4 that morning finishing a book.  
  
"It's too early mom; five more minutes."  
  
The pecking continued until she finally opened her eyes to find a large barn owl scratching her with his claws.  
  
'OK, that's the last night I sleep without my screen in my window.' She then noticed the letter in its beak and its address.  
  
Kaida Micsuei Smallest Bedroom 46 Parkway Drive Tokyo, Japan  
  
"That's it, we've just crossed over into weirdville (Solo_girl: Zoe from the 4th season of Digimon says that, I love it so much {don't own Digimon either}), but what the heck, after the incident six months ago with the guy, I'll believe everything after that."  
  
She opened the letter, and read it the first of the four pieces of parchment.  
  
"'Dear Miss Micsuei, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' Hold it one second they want me to of magic." She read the next two words, "in England. You know this is just great, great I say, my parent's hate magic in all shapes and forms, including magic shows. And in England, too. They won't even let me go into downtown Tokyo without them. ' Due to the fact of your age, we will be placing you with the sixth years in hopes to make a more comfortable learning environment. Attached is a list of the available courses at Hogwarts. Also enclosed is a permission form for your parent or guardian to sign enabling you to visit the village of Hogsmeade on given dates.' I'm not going to be able to convince them to let me go to Hogwarts, no less sign a form to go visit the village. 'The Knight Bus will be picking you up at 5 o'clock p.m. prompt on August 27th, at your house. You will tell no one where you are going except your parents or guardians. An escort will be meeting you at the Leaky Cauldron with more information. The term starts Sept 1st. Yours truly, Mineva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.' Ok I probably can sneak off to this Knight Bus thingy since Mom and Dad don't get home from work till 5:30, but I'll need money and for them to sign that form to let me go to the village."  
  
She looked at the next two sheets of parchment containing the courses available.  
  
"Hmmm, well there's definitely no point in taking Muggle Studies, but Divination, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures seem interesting enough," as she checked the three of them off and sent away with the owl.  
  
Putting the last sheet of paper aside, she slipped on a tee shirt, jean shorts, and a ring with the Eye of Ra on it and headed downstairs, surprised to find her parents still home.  
  
"Mom, Dad, what are you doing her-."  
  
"HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY, KAIDA!!!"  
  
A look of shock was on her face. They remembered her birthday. Her eyes fell on the single gift on the table, alongside with two cards. One present, that was it, that and two cards for her sweet sixteen  
  
'They probably only remembered late last night and got it. They're always so busy working that they forget about me sometimes.'  
  
She sat down at the table and grabbed the closer envelope.  
  
"That's from your grandmother and your aunts and uncles," stated her father.  
  
'My live one that I see once a year.'  
  
She tore open it open to find a one thousand-yen bill.  
  
"They had no idea what you wanted, so we suggested sending you money so you could go shopping with your friends; I guess they took it to heart."  
  
'A thousand-yen, I have the money to buy school supplies now!'  
  
"And this is from us."  
  
Her mother handed her the package, and she opened the card.  
  
"'Fledgling, go and spread your wings For the independence you yearn, It is not time for you to leave us yet There is still much for you to learn.  
  
You start gaining some today But we want for you to know, We promise to always love you, Where ever you may go.  
  
Happy Birthday on your Sweet Sixteen Love, Mom and Dad'"  
  
She slowly undid the green wrapping paper, opened the box, and removed the tissue paper, then gasped and stood up. She lifted up the gift to reveal a kimono, a furisode[1]. The small golden stars, set against a deep, midnight blue backdrop, shimmered as the light soaked the silk dress. The tomoeri[2] was of a plain gold silk as the same for the uraeri[3]. Completely removing it from the box, she held it up in front of her. The doura[4] was the identical to the silk of the eri[5]. She estimated that tamoto[6] would hang down to her knees. Draping it gently over her chair, she pulled out the obi sash[7] and obi belt[8]. The sash was, again, the rich gold silk, while belt was luxurious navy blue.  
  
"Mom, Dad thank you so much, you remembered how-."  
  
Her mother cut her off. "There's still more at the bottom."  
  
Kaida looked again and noticed a piece of tissue paper wrapped around a square shaped object and another around a long, thin, rectangular shaped one. She grabbed the thinner package first and carefully removed its wrappings. In her hand was a pair of navy-colored bamboo hair chopsticks. Located at the top of each were four golden stairs, one on each of its four sides. Laying them down on the table, she picked up the gift. The square package contained a pair of vinyl zori sandals[9]. The thongs were of the same starry silk as her kimono. Placing her shoes next to her chopsticks, she looked up at her parents.  
  
"You don't know how much this means to me; how long I've wanted a kimono."  
  
Her mom smiled at her. "In my family, it's a tradition to give your daughter her first kimono for her sweet sixteen and it's always homemade. We started yours about ten months ago. Your grandmother and I were beginning to look at silk in fabric stores."  
  
"Grandma was with you when you found the fabric?"  
  
"Yes dear, she finished the kimono before her heart attack last month, which was probably a good thing since I'm not the best sewer."  
  
"So this is kinda from Grandma, too."  
  
She nodded. "That makes it even more special to me."  
  
Her mom gave her a big hug. "Happy birthday, sweetheart; see you at six."  
  
"'Bye, Mom, 'bye Dad, I love you both." Her voice was barely a whisper as she watched their cars leave the driveway. Her mom gave her a wave, which she returned with a small smile and a little movement of her hand.  
  
Wiping away her tears, she carefully packed her birthday kimono back in its box as well as the accessories and ran upstairs, grabbing her trunk from the attic. After spending a good fifteen minutes emptying it out and dragging it down the stairs, she finally got it to her room. Going to her closet, she placed at the bottom, her shoes; slippers, flip-flops, and a pair of black dress shoes. Reaching to the top shelf, she pulled out her fleece pullover and two turtleneck sweaters, and placed them on top of the shoes, which she then placed the box containing her kimono on top of it. Then after snatching a couple button-up shirts and skirts, she began to ransack her dresser. In went jeans, corduroys, capris, shorts, spaghetti strapped shirts, short and long sleeve shirts, winter and summer pajamas, socks, underclothes, makeup, and hair accessories.  
  
Putting the thousand yen bill into her purse, as well as the rest of her savings, she kicked off sneakers, set her alarm to go off at quarter after four that afternoon, and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
(A/N: Okay, your all probably wondering "Why the hell did she write 4 four pages describing one girl." Well your answer. Kaida's an OC so I wanted to give you a good feel of her personality. [1] furisode- a kimono worn by young unmarried with long sleeves. [2] Tomoeri - over collar of a kimono  
  
[3] Uraeri - inner collar of a kimono [4] Doura - upper lining of a kimono  
  
[5] Eri - collar of a kimono [6] Tamoto - sleeve pouch of a kimono  
  
[7] Obi sash- a piece of fabric about 6" in width that ties around the midriff of a person  
  
[8] Obi belt- a cord that goes in the center of the obi sash [9] Vinyl Zori Sandals- the most popular shoe worn for formal occasions with the kimono  
  
____________Domino, Japan____________  
  
"OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA, DIE YOU STUPID BIRD!!"  
  
Yugi opened one of his eyes to see Yami, the spirit of his Millenium Puzzle, trying to banish an owl to the Shadow Realm, which seemed to magical dodge every single one of his mind crushes, before dropping a letter in front of him.  
  
He opened it, despite it's weird address (Mr. Y. Mouto Most Eastern Bedroom Kame Game Shop Domino, Japan), and read the top sheet of the heavy paper. His eyes widened. (Solo_girl: *giggling* Imagine his eyes any bigger than they already are he he he AND WILL MY BAKA BROTHER STOP HUMMING THAT STUPID SONG!!! Seto: Don't mind that last part, her brother's been humming/singing/whistling the same stupid eighties song for three days strait. Solo_girl: ggrrrr! Why can't I just ship him to Boy Scout camp for the entire summer.)  
  
"Uh Yami, I think you better read this."  
  
Yami stopped trying to kill the bird long enough to read the letter.  
  
"Is this someone's idea of a joke, AND WHY WON'T THIS STUPID OWL LEAVE ME ALONE!" as the bird kept flying around his hair hooting in a little annoying way.  
  
"I don't think so it's very real looking, besides if it is a joke it's probably one from Tristan or Joey and these courses look really cool."  
  
Yami looked over his shoulder. "Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Occlumency; not bad choices," Reading the four classes he checked off.  
  
"I take it you're going, right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course Yami."  
  
"Well, just to let you know, you have exactly 8 hours and 23 minutes till the bus comes." _________________________  
  
Ryou set the owl out of his window, much to dismay of his yami.  
  
//You actually believed that letter.//  
  
/Yeah/  
  
//You are the world's most stupidest abiou.//  
  
/And you're the most stupidest dark. Who's going to send a letter, written on parchment, by owl to us? About magic nonetheless./  
  
//Um....well.....//  
  
/Precisely. Now help me pack./  
  
//No.//  
  
/You're going to help me pack./  
  
//No I'm not, not if you want any help with Divination or Ancient Runes.//  
  
/Fine, I'll do it myself./  
  
____________Cairo, Egypt____________  
  
Isis was taking the last blueberry waffle of the iron when Malik came thundering down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Could you stomp any louder down those stairs?" asked Isis.  
  
"Sure, I can do it....oh," just getting her sarcasm.  
  
"Nice one, Einstein. Now sit down and eat breakfast; I've got something to discuss with you."  
  
'Oh great, what does she think I did now,' he thought before speaking, "And I have a couple of things to ask you. can I have some money and do you know where one of those big trunks are?"  
  
"Answers to your questions: NO and I'm not going to tell you. I won't have you going on one of your 'taking over the world' missions; especially when I'm not around to watch you for the year."  
  
"You're not going to be here this year?"  
  
"Yes, I need you to help run the museum while I'm gone."  
  
"Sorry, love to, but I have to go to school."  
  
"School, school." Isis nearly choked on her waffle, laughing. "You....going to school....you've never gone to school since you were ten."  
  
"Yeah well it's in England, so you know, I thought it would be cool."  
  
Isis spit out her half-chewed food, which incidentally landed right on her brother's plate.  
  
"I'm not eating that," stated Malik, pushing his plate away.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said, I'm not eating that."  
  
"No, no, no, before that."  
  
"That I was going to some school in England." He reached into his pocked and pulled out the letter, showing it to his sister.  
  
"Hogwarts, you're going to Hogwarts. Well at least I'll be able to keep an eye on you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"At least I'll be able to keep an eye on you."  
  
"What does that mean."  
  
"For the love of Ra, Malik, how thick can you get? I AM GOING TO HOGWARTS AS WELL!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm going to that school of magic. Deal with it. Now, if you aren't going to finish your food, you can start packing. The trunks are in the attic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well the first chapters done. What do y'all think? It's going to be hard for me to update once a week, with school starting and me entering high school and teachers who think we have all the time homework, but I'll try. I write long chapters (ten pages, 3,138 words) so don't flame me because of it. Reviews, please. ~*~Solo_girl~*~ 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter or Yugioh.  
  
SPOILER WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's 6th year so there will be spoilers from Book 5! DO NOT flame me because of it.  
  
New Game, New Rules Chapter Two A Visit to the Inn and the Ally Behind It  
  
"I already knew your name, I can hear you talking you know."  
-Kaida  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
Kaida slammed her hand on her alarm clock's snooze button for the seventh time that afternoon. She didn't want to get up. Sleep, sleep was good. She carelessly looked over at the clock, glancing at the time, then bolted out of bed, wide-awake.  
  
'4:50, dude, I must have hit the snooze button six or seven times. The bus is going to be here in ten minutes!'  
  
Tying the laces of her sneakers, she slowly heaved her trunk down the stairs, through the house, out the door, and to the end of her driveway. Running back inside, grabbed a pop tart and her purse. Placing the pop tart in her mouth, she wrote a quick letter to her parents, telling them where she was going, that she was safe, and not to worry. She mentally checked things off as she raced outside.  
  
'Purse...check....birthday money and savings...check....letter....check....trunk....check.... pop tart....check.'  
  
Fifteen seconds till five, the bus should be turning down her one way street any moment now. Ten seconds......where is the bus....seven....is it late....four....the letter said five sharp....two...one. Her watch beeped, but was droned out by a loud bang and a double deckard bus appeared. A very pimply man stepped out.  
  
"Hello I'm Stan and I'll be your conductor this fine afternoon."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Stan," said a voice from the bus, "We're in Japan, she doesn't speak English."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Silently, helped her carry her trunk onto the bus. She couldn't help from keeping her eyes from widening. Instead of seats, there were about a couple dozen beds, her trunk was in front of the one behind the driver.  
  
"That's it, I guess. We'd better be off."  
  
And the bus took of with an another loud BANG!  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
The loud bang of the Knight Bus landing caused Yugi to scream. He guessed that the conductor didn't speak Japanese, when he silently helped him load his trunk. The bus was completely empty, minus a girl sitting behind the driver, reading. The girl looked about his age, 15 or 16, and had navy blue hair that fell down to her mid back and bangs that fell in her eyes which she brushed back every couple of minutes. She looked up to see what the commotion was, revealing a pair of golden orbs. (A/N: Congratulations to me, I finally told you what Kaida looks like.)  
  
He sat on the bed next to her.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
//I told you this was a big joke. The bus it five minutes late.//  
  
/I'm sure it's just running late./  
  
But deep down, Ryou had some doubts. What if his yami was right, what if was just one big setup.  
  
BANG!  
  
A large bus appeared in front of them and a man stepped out.  
  
/See Bakura, I told you it would come./  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You can speak English?"  
  
"Sure, I was born in England; English is my native language."  
  
"Well then, welcome to the Knight Bus. My name's Stan and I'll be your conductor this afternoon."  
  
"I'm Ryou."  
  
Taking his footlocker, he loaded the bus to find Yugi there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they asked each other at the exact same moment.  
  
Sitting across from him, Ryou began to explain the letter from Hogwarts. The talk of magic continued for some time that then turned to duel monsters.  
  
After about an hour or so the arrived in Egypt to pick up Isis and Malik.  
  
"You guys, do you think we should introduce ourselves to her." Ryou pointed to Kaida, who was still reading her novel.  
  
"Sure," said Yugi, turning around. "Um hi."  
  
The girl didn't look up from her book. "Hi," she replied in an icy voice.  
  
"Um well, I'm Yugi and I was wondering if you would...uh...like to join me and my friends?"  
  
"I already knew your name, I can hear you talking you know; Japanese is my native language."  
  
"About the invitation, uh....um...well I don't know your name."  
  
"Kaida, and no, I'm busy."  
  
Yugi turned around.  
  
"Cheery ain't she," said Malik.  
  
"I can still here you, you stupid son of a-"  
  
Yet another BANG! was heard interrupting her. Stan beckoned them off the bus where the found themselves outside of a small pub. A man with flaming red hair opened its door with a creak. Without a word he whipped out his wand, pointed it at the group, and muttered a small incarnation.  
  
"There, that should allow you to read, write, and speak English. My name is Percy Weasly, Junior Assistant to the Minister. This is The Leaky Cauldron, where you will be staying for a couple days until you leave for the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. Your luggage is already inside your rooms. Your stay is on the house." He handed each one of them a letter and a key. "Mr. Bakura, room 46; Miss Ishtar, room 48; Mr. Ishtar room 49; Miss Micsuei, room 47; and Mr. Mouto, room 50. Tom will show you to the ally. Good day to you all." And with a large crack, he disappeared.  
  
"Charming fellow, isn't he?" remarked Kaida, who was the first to speak. "Acted like he was above us, a waste of his time."  
  
"Sounds like someone else we just met," muttered Malik under his breath.  
  
She glared at him, giving him a look just daring him to say another word. "Are you talking about me?"  
  
"Yes, I am talking about you."  
  
"Well sorry you don't like my attitude, but you just got to deal 'cause it isn't changing any time soon."  
  
"You have to forgive my brother, he can be a little bit of a pain sometimes," stated Isis before Malik could counter her last remark.  
  
"A little pain?"  
  
"Well, he's a big pain in the butt. Trying to take over the world every other week, stealing cards, forming illegal organizations, sending.....well you get the drift."  
  
"Wow and to think I wanted a little brother; I'm glad I'm an only child, um uh, I don't know your name."  
  
"Isis, Isis Ishtar, and you are?"  
  
"Kaida Micsuei."  
  
"Will you two cut the chick chat, I would like to get inside before my insides become water, but that look's like it won't happen."  
  
"Shut up," said Kaida spitefully and heading inside with the others.  
  
Stepping inside they found a dingy little bar, extremely dark. It was pretty much empty, minus two old women, one smoking a long pipe, sitting in the corner finishing what looked like breakfast. The clock that hung above the fireplace read 9:30 am. Behind the bar was, what Malik described as, a "toothless old geezer".  
  
Isis walked up to him, asking him where rooms 46 through 50 were. He replied, telling them to go up to the second floor and they were the first five rooms on the right.  
  
"Ok, so everyone change out of there wet clothes and we'll meet downstairs in fifteen minutes."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Fifteen minutes past and everyone was downstairs, minus Kaida, who was five minutes late after the shock of her mirror giving her fashion advice ("You know, most people here can't read Japanese, so you really shouldn't wear a shirt with a statement written in it.). Opening their letters, they each received the same opening statement.  
  
(A/N: I didn't mention this in the last chapter but Ryou is taking Arithmancy as well as Ancient Runes and Divination and Malik's taking Occlumency, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes)  
  
Dear (insert surname here),  
  
Due to the fact you have had no previous magical study, we are asking you to buy the course books for most of the past five years, to reefer to as reference. Though you will only need the starred ones for class. (Yugi got a note saying he couldn't take Divination as well)  
  
Uniform:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daily wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
5. One set of dress robes (to be worn at formal occasions) Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry nametags.  
  
Course Books All students should have a copy of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
By Miranda Goshawk  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2)  
By Miranda Goshawk  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3)  
By Miranda Goshawk  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4)  
By Miranda Goshawk  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)  
By Miranda Goshawk  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)*  
By Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
By Bathilda Bagshot  
A History of Ancient Magic*  
By Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory*  
By Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration  
By Emeric Switch  
An Intermediate Guide to Transfiguration  
By Emeric Switch  
An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration*  
By Emeric Switch  
One Thousand and One Magical Herbs and Fungi*  
By Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions*  
By Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them*  
  
By Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
By Quentin Trimble German and Norse Runes  
By Amdanster Stone Hieroglyphs; Writing of the Egyptians*  
By Isis Coosaorry  
Unfogging the Future*  
By: Sibyl Alomancy  
A Guide to Arithmancy*  
By Pythagoras Torange  
Fighting With Your Mind*  
By Yohan Sebock  
  
Other equipment:  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, stander size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
"Well that's one long book list," commented Malik.  
  
"Do you think we can find all this here?"  
  
Tom, who was cleaning the nearby table, stepped over to them. "If you want to go to the ally, follow me."  
  
Taking the foreigners out back, the brick three up and two across of the trash can. The brick he toughed began to wiggle and soon parted enough to admit a fairly tall person.  
  
"This is Diagon Ally," said Tom. "The first thing you'll want to do is go over to Gringotts, the bank, and exchange your muggle money for gold. Gringotts it the white marble building right in front of you, see it?" They nodded their heads.  
  
"Now the gold coins are called Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle, got it."  
  
Isis, nodded, showing the paper she wrote the conversions down on.  
  
"Good, you'll find all you school supplies in here. Good luck." Tom turned to go back inside.  
  
"Well my best bet would be to split up after we go to the bank. How about Isis and I together and Malik, Ryou, and Yugi together?"  
  
The three boys nodded their heads extremely fast, none of them wanting to go shopping with two teenage girls. "Malik going to come with us since I have all of the money," said Isis and added just audible to her brother, "and so I can keep an eye on you."  
  
Isis and Kaida started down the road, followed by Yugi, Ryou, and Malik.  
  
"Boy, Malik, I feel bad for you."  
  
"Yeah, going shopping with two teenage girls, may Ra take pity on you."  
  
As they entered the bank, they notice two short creatures with a pointed beard and long fingers and feet-goblins. Engraved on the door were words that caused Ryou to hold up his ring.  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
/So don't you even try to steal anything./  
  
//Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever.//  
  
They walked up to a counter with the words: Muggle Money Exchange over it.  
  
Isis went first, exchanging her and Malik's pounds for gold, while the rest of them traded their yen.  
  
"It's about ten now," said Kaida after they all were jingling with gold, "We'll meet back at the Leaky Cauldron at 5."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
'It's all my fault, if I had just learned occlumency like Dumbledore wanted me to, Sirius would have still been here.'  
  
"Harry, Harry, snap out of it mate."  
  
Harry Potter left his thoughts as he looked up at his best friend, Ron Weasly.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"Listen, I know your thinking about Sirius, and don't tell me you're not. It wasn't your fault that he died, Harry; it wasn't, so you need stop blaming yourself. I know how you feel, we all miss him."  
  
"You don't understand, Ron, it was my fault, no matter what you or Dumbledore or anyone says. I was too- too thickskulled to realize that Voldemort was tricking me. And no you don't know how it feels. Sirius was just another person to you. He wasn't the only living family member that you had."  
  
"Well, he wasn't technically a family member."  
  
"You knew what I meant."  
  
"Sorry, mate, but you don't need to jump down my throat about it, though."  
  
Harry turned back to the road, to find, what looked like a the time, a three foot pile of books with legs out in front of him, as he fell to the ground with a crash.  
  
"Watch the where the hell you are going, buddy, or do those glasses of yours not work properly!"  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Isis, Malik and Kaida headed out of Gringotts and over to Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore, figuring that it might be best to get their books first.  
  
"But, they're going to be so heavy; we have, what, about thirty books apiece? And you expect to carry them around all day."  
  
"No Malik, we're going to drop the books off at our rooms and then head back out, so quit you whining."  
  
The bookstore was crowded with Hogwarts students that it was almost impossible to walk anywhere without running into someone. Kaida grabbed her six Stander Spell books, and three Transfiguration books when something caught her eye. Set up on a table, in the corner of one of the rooms, were a couple of books on dragons. Feeling compelled to it, she walked over and scanned its contents.  
  
'101 to Kill a Dragon, Dragon and Their use in Magic, A Dragon's Self- Protection Guide, great God, do these people hate dragons or what, wait what's this?'  
  
Rummaging down to the bottom of the pile she a dingy, ancient looking book, who's title was so faded, that she had to look on the title page to read it's title, Dragons of the Ancient Race. She flipped through it, glancing at its components, smiling to show her satisfaction.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked a drawling voice. Kaida spun her head around, navy strands of hair falling into her face from the speed. Using a hand to brush the hair in her face away, her golden orbs looking at the person in front of her. He was about her height, about 16, 17. His white blond hair was sleeked back from his pale face, a grin played on his lips.  
  
"What do you want, albino boy?" she asked him coldly.  
  
"What did you just call me?" his smile leaving his mouth.  
  
"Al-bi-no boy," pronouncing every syllable. "Is your vocabulary that bad, or is it that you just can't hear?"  
  
"I'll choose to ignore that last comment. So, what's a pretty thing like you doing here?"  
  
"Well lets see, it's a couple days before school starts and I'm in a bookstore with a pile of course books at my feet, I think I'm going school shopping," adding the book on dragons to the stack  
  
"There's no need to sarcastic about it. Are you here alone?"  
  
"No, I'm with some friends, who are in another part of the story. So, if you'll excuse me," she said picking up her books, "I'm going to find them."  
  
"No."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said no, I not threw with you," he had on a smug grin and took a step forward as Kaida stepped back, bumping into the card table.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Draco, I see you made a charming little friend," said a woman stepping behind him.  
  
The boy looked over at his mother, while Kaida use this diversion to slip away unnoticed. Grabbing the rest of her course books, she walked up to the register and paid 24 Galleons, 13 Sickles, and 4 Knuts for them. But it wasn't till she walked outside that she spotted Isis and Malik. Isis explained how she had to literally drag him away from 'Curses and Countercurses' before she asked her where she was.  
  
Kaida was explaining about that boy Draco and the situation she was in.  
  
"So when I asked him what he said he just replied 'I'm not threw with you' and then started to approach me, and you have to understand that this is a tiny little side room, so I did the best to back away, but the ta-"  
  
She toppled to the ground as a black-haired boy ran into her, which, after what from then on she called 'The Bookstore Incident', a bit edgy.  
  
"Watch the where the hell you are going, buddy, or do those glasses of yours not work properly! You baka British, always thinking that there the best, trying to take advantage of you. You would hope someone would be like 'Oh look, there's someone carrying about three feet worth of books and she can't see where she's going, why don't I step aside.' But no, she can move aside for me, I'm the superior one, no one is greater than me because I'm British."  
  
"Listen missy, no need to jump down his throat," said a red-haired boy.  
  
"I will jump down his throat if I want to, baka. But then again that so typical, defend your friend even when it's so obvious that he's wrong. Why did I even come to England to learn magic; I already know more power- er- powerful stuff then magic, like languages for example."  
  
"Micsuei, snap out of it," said Isis, pulling her away from her rage, "we get the point, they're British, they're class A baka's, trust me, I know."  
  
"Sorry, 'Is, kinda got a little carried away, but still, could they at least look where they're going?"  
  
"Well, it's not all my fault," said the boy with the black hair, "If you had been watching where you were going instead of talking your heads off, you would have seen me!"  
  
"Oh yeah, well I do believe you bumped into me," she argued back, now a large crowd gathered around them, watching them bicker.  
  
"That depends on your point of view, it could easily be that you ran into me."  
  
The crowd around them parted suddenly and a man wearing a lime-green hat stepped into the circle.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing? Are you ok?"  
  
The man's reaction was not what she had expected and caused her to really lose her temper. Gathering her books, she started to ramble on in Japanese. "Oh so ideal, side with the boy, not with the foreigner, the girl. She knows nothing, nothing at all." She ignored the strange looks the crowd was giving her, including the black-haired boy and the gray-haired man, and continued to gather her books. "We can just bulldoze any person whose native language isn't English and its okay. They don't have feelings, not at all."  
  
"Kaida," said Isis in Japanese, "We really should be going now, come on."  
  
Helping her to her feet, they picked up their books and head to the Leaky Cauldron. As Kaida past the man that came to the boy called Harry's rescue an icy glare. (Seto: That glare is my trademark. Solo_girl: Well too bad for you, it's also hers)  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
After getting some quills and parchment, a basic potion ingredients kit, a cauldron, brass scales, crystal phials, and a collapsible telescope a piece, Yugi and Ryou to try and find a shop for robes, which might I add, they had been quite unsuccessful for the last 20 minutes.  
  
"Ok lets try that one," said Yugi pointing to a dim shop across the street.  
  
Stepping inside, they saw right away that they weren't in a robe shop, an antique shop more like it.  
  
"Let's go Ryou, this place gives me the creeps."  
  
Turning to go, Ryou's eye caught a flash of silver, causing him to turn suddenly. Approaching the spot where the light had come, he picked up two pale sleek brooms.  
  
"Yugi come here, look at these!"  
  
"I see you're looking at the old Silver Arrows we have, a very fine old broom."  
  
The two boys jumped at the sound of the mystical voice. An old woman with white hair in a bun, wearing a large red shall.  
  
"Much like the new Firebolts they have out; birch handle, the demand's gone down though, not many collectors willing to buy with You-Know-Who back, and races want those Firebolts. Of course these are much cheaper then Firebolts, 35 Galleons, Firebolts are anywhere from 100 to 200. Great condition, still work."  
  
"What do you think, Yug, should we get them?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
Walking outside was like entering heaven; the antique shop was so stuffy.  
  
"I hate to say this, but I think we should ask for directions."  
  
The next store had a sign that read, 98 Diagon Ally; The Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The store was covered from top to bottom with what appeared to be joke stuff. At the counter was a red head about 18, 19, with lots of freckles. The bells on the door jingled as two guys walk in, one with black hair and the other with red (again).  
  
"Harry, Ron; oy George," he called to the back, "Harry and Ron are here."  
  
Carrying a large box out of the door behind the counter came another red head, which Yugi and Ryou assumed was George. He had to have been the other's twin by their appearances.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, this girl runs into me, let's just say she had an attitude problem." George, or was it the other, raised an eyebrow. "She was carrying about 20 books, and just runs into me. So I'm kind of out of it and she just starts yelling at me, saying how I think that British are superior, and that I think that I can run over anyone. And so anyway she starts to attract a crowd. She in the middle of a row with me and then Fudge comes and asks me if I'm ok and she just flips out and starts ranting in some foreign language. Then get this, she's passing by Fudge and giving him this look that could kill. Oh yes, she called me and Ron a baka, whatever that means."  
  
Yugi did his best to smother a laugh. "Baka means idiot," he said quietly, causing everyone to turn and looked at him and there was that uncomfortable silence. "Well, I thought you wanted to know."  
  
One of the twins was the first to speak, "What spell or potion did you use on your hair, you midget first year."  
  
//Midget, MIDGET!!! It's not your fault you're short, it's your Ra forsaken parents DNA.//  
  
/I know Yami, just don't cause a scene, it might scare the mortals./  
  
//You know, you're starting to sound a bit like Bakura; have you been hanging around him, are you?//  
  
/No Yami, it's just that they are./  
  
//Hhmm, well can I come out at least.//  
  
/Sure./  
  
With a sudden flash of light, Yami took the place of Yugi, thought the only one to notice it was Ryou, who lost control of his body as Bakura left the ring.  
  
"Acutely, if you would believe it, it's natural," said Yami, pausing for a moment to enjoy the looks on the boys faces. "And one other thing Never. Ever. Call. Me. A. Midget. Again. If. You. Value. Your. Life. I'm sixteen." 'Give or take 5,000 years or so.'  
  
"Sorry, so can we interest you boys in anything?"  
  
"Not really, but do you know where we can get some robes?"  
  
The four boys looked at Yami strangely, a 'If your sixteen, then why don't you know where Madam Malkin's is' expression played across there faces. One of the twins tilted his head a little bit, as if trying to find a hidden secret.  
  
"Well, do you know we can get some?"  
  
"Oh yeah," said black-haired boy, snapping out of his trance. "Strait down the road; Madam Malkin's, Number 46 Diagon Ally."  
  
"Wow, so you actually were a little helpful, and not just some soulless freaks," said Bakura sarcastically.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Kaida was still in a pissy mood two hours after the little incident; after buying almost all of her school supplies.  
  
"Listen Kaida, you need to forget about it. And honestly, what are the odds of you seeing him again; there's about a thousand kids in the school. Are you even listening to me? Kaida, earth to Kaida!"  
  
Still not answering her, Isis followed her gaze to a small shop with cages of owls; an owl shaped sign read 'Eeylops Owl Emporium'.  
  
"Isis, look in there, see that owl?" She pointed to the shop. "The one with the auburn feathers? Just look at her, she's so beautiful, isn't she"  
  
Isis nodded, although she never really saw it. The owl seemed to take her mind off the events from earlier. She seemed more relaxed, calmer.  
  
"So why don't you go and buy it?" asked Malik, who was getting a little impatient just standing in the middle of the street.  
  
Kaida looked at him, her eyes sparkling like two stars in the middle of the night sky, a smile kissing her lips.  
  
"I think I will, come on!" She grabbed his wrist, and started to tug him to the shop. "'Is, you coming?"  
  
"I'm going to go next door," she said, pointing to Magical Menagerie. "Just keep an eye on Malik for me, I shouldn't be gone for more than ten minutes. Malik, beehive yourselves."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
There were cages full of screeching and hooting owl of all shapes and sizes. Kaida finally stopped pulling along Malik when she reached the bird's cage (who slipped away when she wasn't looking).  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" said a witch coming out from behind the counter and walking over to her. "I see you're looking at our Asian Bay Owl, a very beautiful bird. She about 2 years old, first one sold to us in a couple of years. They're hard to get, seeing they're from the Far East."  
  
"How much is she?"  
  
"19 Galleons, a real bargain, seeing that they are rare."  
  
"She's so pretty, here," handing the witch the gold. "Come on Malik lets....go? Ok, where are you?" she walked back over to the witch. "Um excuse me, but did you see a blond-haired boy around here?"  
  
She nodded and pointed to one of the corners. "He's looking at some of our larger birds."  
  
She smiled then walked over to him. "Well, I'm ready to go; so come on."  
  
"Do you know where Isis is? I need 10 Galleons."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"To get an owl," he stated plainly and pointed to a large gray one with the sign 'Northern Hawk Owl 10 Galleons' on its cage.  
  
"I'll pay for it; but you are going to pay me back later today, got that straight. The next time you see Isis, you are going to get 10 Galleon."  
  
Handing the witch the money, the two of them left the store with their owls.  
  
"Where is that stupid sister of mine?"  
  
"I'm right here," said a voice behind him. She carried a cat carrier in one hand and her purse in the other.  
  
"Ok, what type of monster did you get?"  
  
"It's a Siamese cat," she opened the door allowing them to see the black and white cat look out a them with two blue eyes. "Hathor."  
  
"Goddess of love, beauty, and mirth," muttered Kaida. She noticed Isis looking at her oddly and a blush formed on her cheeks. "I did a report on Egyptian gods and goddesses. And Malik owes me ten Galleons."  
  
As they walked over to Madam Malkin's, Isis describe the pet store where she bought her cat. A witch looked up from her stitching. "Hogwarts, dears?" they nodded. "Well, just step up to a stool and we'll get you fitted."  
  
They stood up on the stool for thirty minutes before their robes were pinned, cloaks lengthened, and got their dragon hide gloves and pointed hats.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No, we need to find dress robes."  
  
Madam Malkin pointed to one side of the shop where there were racks of dress robs, work robes, and cloaks. Isis ended up getting white dress robes, while Malik got some of deep ebony. Kaida sifted through the robes for some time before finding something.  
  
"Look at this!" She held up a navy blue, hooded cloak.  
  
"Why do you need it, you're already getting a black one."  
  
"Yeah but this one has a hood and it's navy blue!"  
  
Finally she found some of golden dress robes with a high collar and an amethyst pendent at the throat. The bell shaped sleeves hung loosely at her writs, measuring about a foot in diameter in the bottom.  
  
As they stepped out into the sunlight, Kaida ripped opened one of her packages, and swung the navy cloak around her shoulders, allowing her hair to drape casually over the hood.  
  
"Why are you wearing that stupid cloak?"  
  
"Because I like it. Now shut up and walk Malik."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
After dropping their robes (which they gave a couple extra inches on the bottom for when they switched), dress robes (Yugi got red and Ryou got an emerald green), books, and their other purchases back in their rooms, Yugi and Ryou went to go and buy their wands (but not before stopping to get birds. Yugi got a falcon, while Ryou bought a short-brown owl.)  
  
In peeling gold letters over a door read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC'.  
  
//I was born almost 3000 years before this guy even made his first wand.//  
  
/I know Yami; just please don't make a scene?/  
  
The store was small; single chair, an empty counter, and shelves filled with thousands, perhaps even millions of narrow, black boxes. Yugi ran the bell on the table and almost instantly heard a noise causing both him and Ryou to jump. Standing in the doorway was the sallowest of Malik, Isis, and Kaida.  
  
"Can I help you five with something?" said a voice behind them. An old man with wild, white hair and silvery eyes stepped into view.  
  
"Um, yeah, we're here to get wands."  
  
Mr. Ollivander beckoned him forward, a tape measure magically sprang out of his hand and began to measure the short boy. Mr. Ollivander bounced around the store, pulling black boxes off the shelves.  
  
"Almost every wand we sell here as one of three basic cores; phoenix feather, unicorn hair, or dragon heartstring, although every so often we will come across a magical substance other than that of the usual three. No two wands are the same just like no two dragons, unicorns, or phoenixes are quite the same. Mahogany, 12 inches, phoenix feather, quite wispy. Try it."  
  
He handed Ryou the wand, who just held it. "Give it a wave." He gave the wand a small flick, and admitting a few balls of fire. "No, no, no! Try this, beach, dragon heartstring." The wand exploded. "Apparently not." The wands began to pile up and it wasn't until about 50th wand till he got a positive result. "Maple, twelve-and-a-half inches, unicorn hair, springy." Ryou let the wand come down and it let out silver light, nearly blinding almost everyone in the store. If a person was not covering their eyes and looked really close, you would have noticed that it wasn't the wand making the light, but rather was admitted from a dazzling white figure with four long legs, long, wispy tail, and an enchanting horn on its head. Ryou's owl started freaking out.  
  
"Well, it seems like we found the right wand. 'Twas a beautiful unicorn, too. Fully grown, but had a horn of twisting gold and silver and although his coat was silver, his mane was pure gold. Spent a week at St. Mungo's after getting pulling his tail. I still have the scar. That will be 20 Galleons."  
  
Ryou handed him the money and stepped back, trying to calm his bird. "Shhh, Anubis, it's ok."  
  
Yugi, at the mean time, was going through the same measuring ritual as Ryou. The boxes began to stack up, reaching triple digits.  
  
"Tricky customer, not to worry, we'll find the wand that's right for you. Willow, thirteen inches, dragon heartstring." The wand did absolutely nothing after he waved it. "Clearly not." Mr. Ollivander disappeared behind the counter looking at the labels on the boxes. After twenty minutes he reappeared with a single, faded box, covered in dust.  
  
"I doubt this one still works, one hundred years old, the phoenix burst into flames at the exact time the feather was taken, so it was covered in flames when placed in this wand. I'm surprised that the wood didn't burn, some form of papyrus, I believe. I still don't understand what a wild phoenix was doing in Egypt, though. Ten-and-three-quarter inches, rather bendy."  
  
Yugi gave the wand a little wave, and just like Ryou's first wand, let out a ball of fire. This fire, however, was not one of uncontrollable power, but gracefully formed itself into a magnificent bird with fiery wings. The bird circled the room twice before dissolving into a puff of smoke. All eyes were on him, minus a set of golden ones, for they were too busy cooing over a bird now carrying the name of Ma'at.  
  
"Wow!" said Yugi quietly.  
  
"Amazing," said Mr. Ollivander, who was still perplexed. "Normally they only send out red or green spark, and if we're luck, blue, but never something as spectacular as your wand performances. 24 galleons."  
  
Time dragged on as Malik got his wand, taking nearly as much time as Yugi. The hours slowly passed until the right wand was found, causing Malik to grumble something about this being a waste of time.  
  
"Let's try this one," said Mr. Ollivander after what seemed like the millionth wand, though in reality was only the hundred and second one. "Elm, unicorn hair, fourteen inches."  
  
A strange sensation penetrated his fingers and shivered up his spine as he gripped the wand. A great bird shot out of the wand, its backside that of a lion. It's red feathers glistened in the light of the shop; the cinnamon lion fur lying sleekly along the back.  
  
"Odd, quite odd. This hair was a birthday gift given to me by a friend, told me it was a unicorn hair he bought from a shop in Sweden. Should have suspected something after seeing the color. No matter, it works for you."  
  
Isis found hers in mere seconds compared to the other three. Eleven inches, pine, hair of a winged-horse. When waved the wand let out a horse of jet black, large feathered wings with a wingspan of 10 meters stretched out to their full length as it cantered a few paces before disappearing.  
  
Kaida stepped up to the spotlight after waiting about four and half-hours. The wands began to pile up, until the black boxes on the shelves dwindled down to a small enough number that they looked like a Dalmatian just getting its spots.  
  
"Well, we are a tricky customer," mumbled Mr. Ollivander, as he scurried to the back to try to find more wands.  
  
'This is just a waste of my time, can't this guy see that none of these wands work for me!?'  
  
Absentmindedly, she placed her hand onto the windowsill, resting upon a wand on a faded purple pillow. Instinctively she brought the wand down. Sparks emerged from the wand in colors that were almost unheard of; green, royal blue, red, baby blue, white, and black. The streams of sparks twisted and turned themselves into the heads of some unknown creature; Kaida just stood there gapping. The figures began to intertwine in each other; colors blending together; the shape getting smaller till it was no smaller than a pinhead. Suddenly, it exploded into a gigantic flash of light. Scared, she tried to put it back, but was stopped the ancient-looking storekeeper.  
  
"Where did you find that wand?"  
  
Knowing that there was no point in lying about it, she told him that she had 'accidentally' picked up the wrong wand.  
  
"Remarkable, simply remarkable, that wand is over 2000 years old, they should never work after that long. It's been handed down throughout the family; I don't even know exactly what its core is, dragon heartstring I think. But then again, it's the wand that chooses the witch or wizard. Very well here you go."  
  
The five of them left the shop with very confused looks on their faces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday happy birthday, Happy Birthday to me! Today's my 14th birthday, thank you one and all and I got Mulan and Anna and the King, two of my favorite videos, on DVD. Well second chapter's done; 18 pages, 6,244 words, and 316 paragraphs later. Thank you to my one loyal reviewer. I think I'm going to make the chapters shorter to be able to update once a week, but Ra, teachers think that you have no life outside of school. Four weeks in, and I've already had like 30 quizzes and tests, 8 long term projects due, and more Italian and Latin homework than you can shake a stick at. I hate high school. Ciao!  
~*~Solo_girl ( 


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J. K. Rowling, who is now richer than the queen of England, and Yugioh is property of some Japanese millionaire.  
  
Author's Note: Because there will be mental discussions with more than one set of people I will be using the following to distinguish them that will be used from here on: /Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi/  
  
(Malik to Marik) ((Marik to Malik))  
  
New Game, New Rules Chapter III Muggle Transportation for the Magical Beings  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell is this! There is no such thing as a platform with a fraction at the end of it!"  
  
"Kaida, calm down, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this."  
  
"THERE CAN'T BE, I CHECKED ALL THE PLATFORM NUMBERS! IT GOES: PLATFORM 8, PLATFORM 9, PLATFORM 10, PLATFORM 11! THERE IS NO 9 ¾!"  
  
"Kaida, you're making a scene, people are staring at you," said Malik quietly, before addressing the crowd. "It's okay folks, nothing to worry about; my friend here hasn't taken her meds yet; she's a little messed up in the head."  
  
Kaida's eyes threw daggers at him. The clock at the station chimed, marking the time a quarter to eleven. She got up and leaned against the barrier between Platform 9 and 10, trying to figure out where the train would be. Just as she allowed the brick wall to hold her weight, she seemed to fall through, as if the wall was just a hologram. The other four just stared at the place where Kaida's body rested just seconds before.  
  
"Well, I think we just found the entrance to our platform," said Yugi, pushing his trolley towards the barrier.  
  
"Yugi, what do you think you're doing? You're going to crash!"  
  
He ignored the cries and pleas of his peers and ran straight at the wall. The closer the wall the more insane the idea was; he was yards away......what was he thinking, now only feet......that wall looked pretty solid, the tip of his trolley was inches away, closing his eye. He braced himself waiting for the impact, but it never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and looked cautiously at his surrounds. In a curly script was inscribe the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. A large scarlet engine stood still as students, ranging from ten or eleven to seventeen, boarding it.  
  
He overheard two mother's conversations as their children boarded the train.  
  
"I'm so glad they're going back to school, with Dumbledore watching them."  
  
"Yes, with You-Know-Who back, Hogwarts is only the safest place for them."  
  
"You-Know-Who?" Yugi questioned himself at the statement, wondering why the two witches were so scared of this person or thing.  
  
"So, you finally made it," said a voice from behind him and Kaida's figure crept into his view underneath her navy cloak, eyes glowing.  
  
Yugi tried unsuccessfully to hide his surprise. "Oh, yeah Kaida. I hope the others get here alright."  
  
"Isis is with them, thought I wouldn't put it past Malik to miss the train."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
"Where did that boy go, the one with the funny, tri-colored hair?"  
  
"What do you mean, sir? What boy?" Isis asked quite frankly. 'Why did Yugi have to go through that barrier when he did. Now I have to sort this all out.'  
  
"You know damn well who I mean, bitch; the boy you were talking to. He walked right through that wall. Now, you're going to tell me where he is unless you want find out first hand how much time it takes shattered bones to heal."  
  
"You wouldn't." But she knew she was fooling herself; this guy had the muscles to backup his threat.  
  
"Try me." He placed his two hands her arm and snapped it, shooting sparks of intense pain through her body. She gave a short, high-pitched shriek. "Care to answer that question again."  
  
Isis' eyes began to water, and try as she might, she could not keep the tears from coming. A strong hand gripped her shoulder, pushing her body behind his.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" asked her younger brother coldly; Bakura stationed at his left side.  
  
"Yes. Maybe you and your little girlfriend next to you can tell me where that boy went when he walked through that wall?"  
  
"Walked through a wall?" he asked, giving the man a strange look as he attempted to restrain Bakura, "Are you seeing things? It's physically impossible to wall through something solid like that."  
  
"Don't be such a smart ass with me, I know what I saw!"  
  
"Or do you only think you do," came the eerie voice of Bakura, as a flash of light appeared from under his white button up shirt where the ring laid, erasing the man's memory. "All too easy."  
  
The two boys watched the man walk to the train boarding at platform 10, never taking their eyes off of him. Only when he entered the car did their eyes drift back to Isis, who was struggling to load Kaida's footlocker onto her trolley with her right hand. Malik dashed over to her, helping her finish loading the trolley, though he was surprised that she let him. Isis is one of those girls who hates to show weakness in any way, shape, or form, physically or intellectually. Whenever she said she wasn't feeling good, he would know something was wrong. The last time she told him she was in pain, she ended up in the hospital with appendicitis.  
  
Isis slowly pushed the overloaded trolley through the barrier, followed closely by her brother and Ryou.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ **  
  
"Well, seeing that there's only five minutes till the train leaves, there's probably no empty compartments left. My best bet is we split up and meet up at school."  
  
Malik nodded vigorously at Kaida's suggestion and jumped onto the train with Ryou and Yugi before his sister protest.  
  
"I guess it's you and me," said Kaida, lifting her trunk, with Ma'at's cage balanced on top of it. She turned her head to speak to Isis once more, but stopped at the sight of her attempting to drag her trunk up the train's stairs with one hand as well as carry her cat carrier. "Isis, you need any help?"  
  
"I got it."  
  
Kaida put down her trunk and went over to her peer, hands on her hips. "No you don't; you picked that trunk up easily when you loaded it onto the trolley earlier."  
  
She grabbed Isis's left arm and saw her wince as she tried to muffle a yelp. Kaida dropped it quickly, as Isis pulled it back and gently massaged it.  
  
"Sorry," she said softly, replacing her hand onto Isis' wrist. Isis looked at the girl in front of her, as a peculiar sensation seemed to seep through her body, but the second she seemed to notice the feeling stopped, causing her to think she imagined it. "What's wrong with your arm?"  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly, receiving an evil looking glare. "Um...well....after Yugi went through the barrier, this man comes up to me and demands to know where he went. When I lied to him and said I didn't know, he grabbed my wrist and threatened to break it. I don't know if he did or not, except that it hurt like hell. Malik and Ba-Ryou took care of it though."  
  
"Stupid British," muttered Kaida audibly. "I'll carry your trunk onto the train and then go back and get mine and Ma'at. 'K?"  
  
Isis nodded, grabbing Hathor with her good hand and following Kaida onto the train. Being that they only had three minutes till the train left, they looked in the nearest compartment for seats. The first one was full, but only one girl with red hair occupied the second, who was currently flipping through a textbook. Kaida cleared her voice and the girl with red hair looked up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is anyone else sitting here?"  
  
The girl smiled and shook her head. "No, come on in. I could use some company."  
  
Isis came in and sat down as Kaida set down the trunk she was carrying, to return moments later with her trunk and owl. Seconds after she got into the compartment, the train began to pull away from the station.  
  
"Well, that was a close one for you," said the red head, breaking the silence. Kaida nodded. "I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm a 5th year." She paused for a moment, looking at Kaida's face that sported a look of deep concentration like she was trying to put two things together, before continuing. "Is this your first time at Hogwarts? I mean, I haven't seen you two before, but you guys don't look like you're eleven."  
  
Kaida glared at the redhead; a look of disgust in her golden orbs. "I turned sixteen less than a week ago and Isis is going to be seventeen in December. I'm Kaida Micsuei and that's Isis Ishtar. The school decided to start us in the 6th year so we could learn with people our own age."  
  
"No need to snap, just curious. But, good luck catching up. I have a brother in 6th year and he has enough trouble getting through one year's worth of work, let alone six."  
  
"Weasley, that's where I heard it before," exclaimed Kaida, who had a 'light bulb moment.' (Solo_girl: That's my phrase, I made it up, I own it. *teardrop* I feel so important.) "You aren't related to a Percy Weasley are you?"  
  
"Yeah, he's my older brother. Why do you ask?"  
  
"We meet him at the Leaky Cauldron, when we got off the Knight Bus. Very businesslike; language charm, supply list, room key, and then he disappeared. He kept on acting like we were lower than him."  
  
"Yeah, he can be a jerk, but why did you need a language charm?"  
  
"English isn't my native language, duh; I live in Tokyo and normally speak Japanese." The way she spoke seemed to imply that she thought the answer was obvious.  
  
"So I take it this is your first time in England then? How do you like it here?" she asked trying to be polite.  
  
"Well," said Kaida, thinking for a moment. "Besides the fact that someone tried to rape me in a bookstore, ran into me and said it was my fault when it was clearly his since I was carried between three and four feet worth of books and couldn't see where I was going, and Isis getting her arm snapped in half, it's been fine."  
  
Ginny just looked at her. "Someone tried to rape you?!" She looked over at Isis. "And someone broke your arm?!"  
  
They both nodded their heads. Ginny switched seats, and sitting next to Isis, she grabbed her wrist to examine it, wand at hand. As she pointed her wand at her wrist, Isis pulled back, a look of puzzlement glued to her face.  
  
"I know what I'm doing," said Ginny, noticing the look of uncertain on her patient's face. "Mum signed me up for a basic first aid course at St. Mungo's this summer. Anyway, I'm just going to put it in a brace, not heal it. You can send an owl to Madam Pomfrey, telling her what happened."  
  
Muttering a small incarnation, bandages shot from the tip of Ginny's wand, wrapping themselves around Isis's left wrist and lower arm. After muttering a small word of thanks, she reached into her trunk, pulling out about a half a dozen scrolls with numerous pages of their translations in Arabic, before finding some scrap paper and a fountain pen. She quickly inscribed a short note on it in her small, neat handwriting, before signing it and standing up.  
  
"Now to find that brother of mine and his owl," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Oh, just use mine. I daresay where your brother is and what the hell he is doing," said Kaida, letting the bird out of her cage, as she stuck her leg out so Isis could tie the note to it. Letting her through the open window, they watched her sail off to the castle.  
  
Isis took one of the scrolls and notebook, and began to continue with her translations.  
  
"So, what were your parent's like when they found out you were a witch?"  
  
"Oh, they...uh....they....um...well you see...they...er-" Kaida stopped in mid-sentence as her cell phone began to ring, answering it in Japanese "Hello?"  
  
"YOUNG LADY, WHERE ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! IT'S TEN O'CLOCK AT NIGHT!"  
  
"Well, hello to you too, Mom," Kaida said, bringing the phone back to her ear from the spot she had it stationed at, about a foot away from her.  
  
"I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU! SURE IT WAS YOUR SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY, BUT THAT IS NO REASON TO BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE AND NOT TELL US WHERE YOU ARE FOR ALMOST TWO DAYS! YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED! WE WERE GOING TO CALL THE COPS!"  
  
"Mom, come on, I'm fine."  
  
"WELL, YOU PROBABLY WON'T WHEN YOUR FATHER GETS A HOLD OF YOU; HE'S ANGRIER THAN I AM! YOU ARE GOING TO STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE MISSY, TILL YOUR FATHER AND I GET THERE!"  
  
She heard her father's voice yelling in the background, saying something along the lines of 'Where the fuck is she?!' and her mother telling him she was going to ask.  
  
"YOUR FATHER'S GOING TO GO AND PICK YOU UP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!"  
  
"Uh, mom, I'm on the train right now."  
  
"WELL YOU'RE GOING TO GET OFF AT THE NEXT STOP AND CALL YOUR FATHER TO TELL HIM WHERE YOU ARE!"  
  
"Mom, that's kinda impossible."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'IMPOSSIBLE!?'"  
  
Kaida placed her hand over the phone and looked over to Ginny and asking her in English where they were.  
  
"I really don't know," replied Ginny honestly, "Somewhere in England I think, a rural area."  
  
"I'm somewhere in England," she told her mom, switching back to Japanese  
  
"ENGLAND?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN ENGLAND?!"  
  
"Good question; it's a funny story really. Yesterday an owl delivered a letter to me say I was a witch and was accepted to one of the best schools in Europe. I wrote you a note since they needed to pick me up before you go home."  
  
"A WITCH! THAT'S IT, I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH OF THIS BULL SHIT! I AM FLYING OVER TO ENGLAND, PICKING YOU UP, AND WHEN WE GET HOME, YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, YOU GOT-"  
  
Her mother's voice silenced as Kaida's cell phone battery went dead. She looked up to see Ginny staring at her blankly. "Well, that kinda gives you an idea. Let's just say they aren't too thrilled," she stated emotionlessly, continuing the conversation as if they had never been interrupted by the phone call.  
  
Ginny was still speechless at the young woman's ability to continue a conversation as if nothing had ever happened. Seconds flew by as Ginny stared perplexity at the girl in front of her, completely bypassing the hand that was being waved in front of her face. Unknown to her, the hand crept away from her; a sharp pinch on wrist drew her out of her daydream. "So you're telling me that that's the first time they heard the news?" she spoke recovering from her shock.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The door of their compartment opened as a plump witch poked her head in. "Anything of the trolley, dears?"  
  
The small gurgle in her seemed to agree with the witch, as she drew out some money from her trunk and looked at the selection with Ginny.  
  
"What the hell is this?" asked Kaida, staring at the candies and sweets in front of her.  
  
"Candy," said Ginny paying for his sweets. "It's all pretty good. Though you need to be careful with Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, they mean every flavor, and Cockroach Clusters are just plain nasty. Isis, you should get something; dinner isn't served till around seven."  
  
Isis looked up from her work mumbling about how she didn't like people ruining her concentration while she worked, before hastily buying a carton of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, a pack of Chocolate Frogs, and some Cauldron Cakes. Kaida finally decided on Licorice Wands, Sugar Quills, Pumpkin Pasties, and Chocolate Frogs before the witch left. Quietly they ate their lunch of sugary substance, until Isis spit out a 'jelly bean.'  
  
"Oh, that is the most discussing thing I have ever tasted. Who makes a liver flavored jelly beans?"  
  
Ginny let out a small giggle, before explaining. "That's what they mean by every flavor. But you know, you really are lucky; one of my brother's got a booger flavored one once."  
  
"How many brothers do you exactly have?"  
  
"Six. Bill used to be a curse breaker in Egypt, but now he has a desk job," she studied their perplexed faces before adding, "He would raid the pyramids for the gold and-"  
  
"May Osiris have mercy on his soul," said Isis solemnly, "For taking the pharaoh's treasure is one of the greatest sins."  
  
"Okay," said Ginny, a little spooked, "Charlie works with dragons in Romania, you already know Percy, Fred and George own a joke shop, and Ron's still in school."  
  
Kaida fingered the gold ankh that rested on a fine gold chain around her neck, as she listen to Ginny tell them more about her brothers, occasionally stealing nervous glances at Isis, who was no longer listening and gave all of her attention to her translations.  
  
"All of my brothers were in Griffindor, and so were my parents. They're a little disappointed though, everyone in the family's been prefects except Fred and George."  
  
"And Griffindor is....?" Kaida prompted.  
  
"Right, you never heard of Hogwarts before," said Ginny, earning her a pair of rolled eyes. "You see, there are four houses at Hogwarts, each named after one of the four founders. Griffindor is really the best house, for the brave and courageous, Ravenclaw's for the super smart students, it's said that Hufflepuff are for people who are 'loyal,' but they really a bunch of pushovers, and then there's Sytherin, it's a bad house I tell you. There hasn't been a single witch or wizard who has gone bad that hasn't been in Syltherin. They try to cover it up, though, tell the first years that the house is known for the sly." Ginny leaned in and looked cautiously around as if to see if anyone was there. When she finally spoke, her voice was barely audible. "You-Know-Who himself was in Syltherin, fifty years ago."  
  
Kaida looked at her, her voice filled with sarcasm. "Know I don't know who; would you mind telling me who it is?"  
  
Ginny shuttered for a minute before whispering a single, three-syllable word. "Voldemort."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
"Curcio!"  
  
A cold voice let out a laugh as a figure curled up in pain at the man, no creature's feet, for no person in the human race could enjoy inflicting such pain on another of his kind. Two hostile red eyes lay upon the human that laid before him, begging for mercy, pleading for the pain to cease. A black wand was clutched in the left hand of the figure.  
  
"Need a little break?" mocked the thing, removing the curse from the man that lay before him. As the figure rose from his feet, the onlookers could tell they were mistaking in assuming the man's age, well actually, the boy's age, for the it was easily seen that he was only 18 or 19. "Well you should have been expecting that. Since when does Lord Voldemort let crimes go unpunished?"  
  
"My Lord, it's not my fault, it's in some weird form of hieroglyphs, I've never seen it before."  
  
"Irving, your pleas mean nothing to me, for I show no mercy. It is that of the quality of performance that speaks to me, and I am tired of your puerile job. Three months of work in Egypt, and you return with a simple birth certificate of some unknown prince." A man stepped out of the circle of robed Deatheaters, handing Voldemort a single papyrus scroll. " 'Born today was the son of Pharaoh Sefp, Prince Yamhimotet nicknamed Yami, our next pharaoh, two cubits long and weighing the same as a Korrebo.'" Voldemort tossed the paper to the ground, setting it aflame with his wand, then answering the questioned that shone in the young man's eyes. "You surely didn't believe that you were my only agent in Egypt, do you? You're more of a fool than I thought. Due to Avery, I have heard of there is power so great, the world will just fall to my feet. The rest of the tablet lies in a single museum. As for you Irving, you were never very much help anyway."  
  
A green flash erupted from his wand, and the man crumpled at Voldemort's feet.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Malik slammed the door of the nearest compartment behind them, not really caring what person they would it with for the next six hours. He plopped onto the seat nearest to him, reclining, while Yugi and Ryou sat down across from him.  
  
"Finally, time without Isis. I swear, that girl thinks that I'm going to try to take over the world ever other week."  
  
Yugi and Ryou exchanged glances, know all too well what happened the last time he tried to take over the world.  
  
"Take over the world; you're joking right?" A voice rang out from the corner of the compartment, causing the three of them to jump. The boy's messy, black hair hung in his emerald eyes.  
  
Malik smiled innocently, flashing his best puppy dog. "Of course."  
  
The boy focus turned to Yugi and Ryou. "You were the two boys I saw in George's and Fred's joke shop, and your in the sixth year, right?. I never caught your names?"  
  
"Yugi Mouto," he said, gesturing to himself, "and yes we all are."  
  
"Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Malik Ishtar."  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
The conversation ended there; no exclamatory statements about his identity, no questioning on who he was, not ever the familiar glance at his scar, just Harry going back to staring out the window and the three foreigners continuing their discussion in low voices.  
  
"So, do you have him under control?" asked Yugi quietly.  
  
"Well Isis wouldn't leave me alone for this long if he wasn't. Isis took me aside before we got on the bus, saying that if I couldn't keep You-Know-Who under control while at school, she would melt the rod down." His voice was full of a fake cheeriness. He absentmindedly put his hand protectively in one of the larger pockets of his cargo pants. "Though it's going to be hell if we can't let them out, especially Bakura."  
  
"He and I struck an agreement; he has to stay in the ring during classes and while I study."  
  
"That's pushing it," said Bakura's raspy voice as he took over his hikari's body. "I said I would let him attend classes in peace, I never said anything about study time."  
  
"I can't believe you actually Ryou go."  
  
"Well, it was either be bored in Japan or bored here, though I'm starting to think I'd rather be back in Domino, at least there are a verity of duelists."  
  
"And what are we, chopped liver?"  
  
"Yeah dueling the King of Games and a Psychopath all year."  
  
The compartment door creaked open, a hushed silence falling upon its occupants. **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Harry tore his eyes away from the strange trio with whom he was sharing the compartment with and back to scenery racing past him.  
  
"....keep You-Know-Who under control.......at school......" Harry mentally jumped at the sound of the blond mentioning Voldemort's name so carelessly. 'They can't be spies for Voldemort, their too young,' he tried to reassure himself, though the thought still was in his mind.  
  
".....can't let....out.....Bakura."  
  
'Let Bakura out?'  
  
"....stay in the ring......"  
  
".......pushing it.......attend classes in peace....." this was a new voice; one Harry hadn't heard before.  
  
'You have heard that voice before,' said a small voice in his head. 'Back at the joke shop, when they were leaving.' He made a mental note to look out for that voice.  
  
"......Domino....verity of duelists."  
  
".........dueling.....King of Games......Psychopath......"  
  
'Do these people even realize how dangerous dueling is, let alone it being banned at Hogwarts?'  
  
Slowly the door opened, reveling three of Harry's least favorite people- Draco Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy," his voice filled with spite as he rose to his feet, then followed by a smug grin. "You're looking better than when I last left you and your cronies; a couple of slugs squeezed into Hogwarts."  
  
"No thanks to you; I had to spend a week at St. Mungo's to get rid of it. Where's that mudblood, Granger? Did You-Know-Who get her?"  
  
"Why don't you answer that question yourself? Your dad's one of Voldemort's mates, he must brag about it all the time, Ferret-Boy." At this Yugi let out a stifled chuckle, earning him a glare from Malfoy.  
  
"Leave Father out of this. And speaking mate's, it seems like you've got some new ones; a gay beach blond," he sneered, noting Malik's shoulder- length platinum hair, lavender shirt, and gold jewelry (think Battle City). "A circus freak and an old lady."  
  
At this comment, the three teens jumped to their feet, but it was Malik who reached him first. Grabbing the front of his robes, he pinned him up against the door. His eyes narrowed and lips became a thin line, Ryou standing next to him, a sinister look played on his face almost as if he was about to commit murder, a hand in his pocket. When Malik finally spoke, his voice was deadly soft and although it was barely a whisper, the entire compartment understood what he said. "You will never, ever call me, or any of us at that matter, that again if you do not wish for experience torture like you've never felt before for the rest of eternity. You got that?"  
  
Malfoy glared at him from the floor where Malik had dropped him. "Do you want to settle this with a duel?" Malfoy asked, as he composed himself, gripping his wand from inside the pocket of his robe.  
  
At the sound of the word duel, Yugi's ears perked up, a smirk kissed his lips. He reached down to his thigh, flipping open the case that held his deck, pulling it out. "Duel."  
  
He looked up to see Malfoy's wand brandished in his face. His voice was full of displeasure as he swatted it away. "Point that thing some place else."  
  
It was then Malfoy's turn to let a smirk creep across his face, his voice full of amusement. "Don't tell me that you've never hear how to duel before."  
  
Yugi glared at him, reveling his duel monster deck as he placed it in his Duel Disk now attached to his wrist. "Oh, I've dueled more than you can ever imagine."  
  
Malfoy let out a forced laugh. "Really, then you do know that a wand to duel, not some cards. Petrificus Total-"In mid-statement, Malfoy stopped and brought his wand down, causing Harry to stare. "I'm sorry I bothered you guys." Malfoy's voice was blunt and monotone. He turned to go motioning for his perplexed goons to follow.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
The three teens' eyes flicked up to the opening door when a boy with sleeked back blond hair, not unlike Malik's, followed by two gorilla like figures. When the black-haired boy, Harry, laid his eyes upon, he rushed to his feet.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy," he said, full of hate, which was soon replaced with a grin. "You're looking better than when I last left you and your cronies; a couple of slugs squeezed into Hogwarts."  
  
They appeared to despise each out, much like Joey and Kaiba.  
  
"No thanks to you; I had to spend a week at St. Mungo's to get rid of it. Where's that mudblood, Granger? Did You-Know-Who get her?"  
  
"Why don't you answer that question yourself? Your dad's one of Voldemort's mates, he must brag about it all the time, Ferret-Boy." At the use of one of Pegasus' suffixes, Yugi let out a chuckle.  
  
/Any relation to Pegasus?/  
  
//I'm not sure, but after all of this, I wouldn't be surprised.//  
  
"Leave Father out of this. And speaking mate's, it seems like you've got some new ones; a gay beach blond, a circus freak and an old lady."  
  
It was at this point where Yugi and Malik lost control to their yamis, who joined Bakura in outrage for insulting their hikaris.  
  
((GAY BEACH BLOND!!!! That prat is going to wish had never been born! I am going to kick his ass to Ancient Egypt and back then send him to the Shadow Realm and feed him to the Winged Dragon of Ra.))  
  
Yami and Bakura were without words; Yami shaking uncontrollably, muttering a string of curses under his breath. Bakura was silent, fingering a dagger in the pocket of his jeans, admitting a murderous look.  
  
Marik was first to recover from the shock, grabbing the boy's robes and slamming him against the door. Bakura sauntered up to him on the left, Yami on the right, creating an intimidating semi-circle around him.  
  
It was Marik who spoke, voice so soft, but everyone heard it. "You will never, ever call me, or any of us at that matter, that again if you do not wish for experience torture like you've never felt before for the rest of eternity. You got that?" With that, he let him fall to the ground.  
  
"Do you want to settle this with a duel?" he asked, standing up, placing a hand in his robe pocket.  
  
At the sound of the word duel, Yami's ears perked up, a smirk kissed his lips. 'So he think he can beat me in a duel. How stupid is he?' He reached down to his thigh, flipping open the case that held his deck, pulling it out, and then strapping his Duel Disk to his right wrist. "Duel."  
  
When he finished, he saw the boy's wand pointed at the bridge of his nose, in-between his eyes. Annoyance filled his voice as he pushed the wand out of his face. "Point that thing some place else."  
  
The boy's mouth broke into a grin. "Don't tell me that you've never hear how to duel before."  
  
Yami glared at him. 'How stupid do you think I am?' He then reveled his duel monster deck before he placing it in his Duel Disk now attached to his wrist. He noticed Marik's hand resting in one of his lager cargo pockets. "Oh, I've dueled more than you can ever imagine."  
  
The boy let out a forced laugh. "Really, then you do know that a wand to duel, not some cards. Petrificus Total-"  
  
He was in mid-sentence, when the three Item holders noticed his eyes glazed over and the Serene eye over his forehead. His actions stopped and brought his wand down.  
  
"I'm sorry I bothered you guys." Malfoy's voice was blunt and monotone, a sign he was under a mind control. He turned to go motioning for his perplexed goons to follow.  
  
"You just had to do that, didn't you," Yami muttered through his teeth.  
  
"Well you weren't getting anything done, pero [1], I just saved your butt. You should be thanking me."  
  
Yami turned his head to find Harry openly gaping at the Duel Disk on his arm. He made a swift nod of his head, motioning to his companions, who looked at the green orbed teen like he was slightly insane. They watched him for a few moments before Bakura broke the cessation of sound.  
  
"Your acting like this is the most advanced technology you've ever seen. Have you ever even seen a Duel Disk before?" His voice cut the silence like a blunt knife. Harry shook his head. "Do you even know what Duel Monsters is?" Again he shook his head causing Bakura to slap his head with his hand, Yami to roll his eyes, and Marik to mumble something inaudible under his breath.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" asked Harry apologetically, after he noticed their responses. ("No," said Bakura sarcastically.) "Do you think could explain it to me?"  
  
"Sure," said Yugi cheerfully, taking back control of his body. "You see Duel Monsters is a card game of sorts. You each start out with 4000 life points and the object is to bring your opponent's life points down to zero before he does. Now there are different types of cards-" he pulled the top card off his deck. "There are monster cards like this one, which happens to my personal favorite, the Dark Magician. The numbers at the left bottom is the monster's attack points and the ones on the bottom right are it's defense points. And these represent the monster's level. You need to sacrifice lower level monsters to summon more powerful monsters." He pulled another two cards from his deck and showed the first. "This card is a magic card. You use these cards to equipped your monsters, raising their attack power. Some of them you can use on all monsters, while others are only good for a certain type of monsters. Like this one, Book of Secret Arts, it raises and Magician/Magic monsters attack power by 300 points. Another type of cards are trap cards. These cards will block attacks, protecting your life points, or deduct life points from your opponent. This card, Mirror Force, sends an attack sent two you back at the other person. The final type of card is a Ritual Card. They allow you, if you have the right monsters, to sacrifice monsters to create some of the most powerful monsters.  
  
"Now at the beginning of the duel each person draws six cards. You can't attack until both of you have turn. Now when you want to play a monster, you can announce it in one of five ways. If you wish to play it in attack mode, you can just lay the card face down, not saying it is a monster, announce that you play a monster face in attack mode, to saying it's name, or you can announce the name and it's in attack mode. When you place it in attack mode, place it vertically on the field. If you wish to place it in defense mode you can just say you play a monster in defense mode, laying it faced down horizontally on the field, or announce the name as well. You can switch cards into opposite modes only during your turn. At the beginning of each of your turns, you can draw a single card, but you Now, when each person has had a turn, you can start attacking. Only when a monster is in attack mode and face up, you can attack with. When a monster attacks another, if it is in defense mode, no life points are lost. But if the monster being attacked is in attack mode, the monster with the lower attack power is destroyed, sent to the graveyard, and the difference of the attack points are deducted from the owner's life points. If the monsters attack points are equal, they are both destroyed but no life points are lost. In order to protect your monsters you can lay down trap cards and magic cards. Trap cards are always laid faced down and never announce that it is a trap card. You can activate these cards whenever someone attacks you. Magic cards can played face up and announced or face down not announced. If you are attacked, you can reveal the face down cards, raising your monster's attack or defense power to protect them. Sounds simple, but it takes strategy."  
  
At this point, the compartment door slid open, causing Bakura, taking control of his hikari again, Malik, and Yugi to turn their head and giving the person a dirty look. A boy with vibrant red hair looked at them, wondering what he did wrong.  
  
"Ron!" Harry jumped up, smiling at him as the three other teens went back to what they were doing. "I take it that the prefect meeting's over, but where's Hermonie?"  
  
"She volunteered to patrol the train, but why she would rather do that instead of reading is beyond me. And what's their problem?"  
  
"Oh, they're new students, our year. They had a little run in with Malfoy. " The boy's eyes widened at this. Then Harry addressed them. "You guys, this is my friend Ron Weasley."  
  
Yugi smiled, "Hi, I'm Yugi, Yugi Mouto."  
  
"Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Malik Ishtar."  
  
Ron caught a glimpse of Yugi's Duel Monster's deck as he hastily shoved it back in its case. "Wow, what's that?"  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. "Harry, you explain."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] pero: the Egyptian pronunciation for the hieroglyphic for pharaoh. Instead of having Isis, Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura reefer to Yami as Pharaoh, he will be called that so no one really understands.  
  
There, done and only after about a month and a half. Well, sorry it took so long. I've been running here, there, and everywhere. I'm half way done with the 4th chapter; it should be posted next week. Wait, I take that back I have exams which I'm supposed to be studying for right now. Fourth chapter will be up by Christmas. Hopefully, but don't quote me on it. This chapter was just really hard to write and on top of that, I had a really bad case of writer's block. Well, don't kill me. Ja ne.  
~*~Solo_girl ( 


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter. Sorry to all of those annoying attorneys who feel that it is their civil duty to sue me.  
  
Public Service Announcements: Everyone who feels so compelled to send me vulgar e-mails bashing my bio or my style of writing, I would ask you to refrain in the future. These e-mails serve no purpose, except take up valuable room in my yahoo account and just piss me off. Any review posted will be removed. If it find anyone sending me anymore off these abject e- mails, I will have to resort to more drastic measures.  
  
The Mad Tortoise: I think you're on the same page as Harry with the whole You-Know-Who gig. Malik doesn't want to attract attention by saying Marik or my yami, so he just said You-Know-Who. The whole thing was just to confuse Harry; they are NOT, I repeat, NOT in league with Voldemort......for the time being.  
  
darkmagiciangirl6: Thanks, I plan to.  
  
dark bebi pan ssj4: Thanks for your review. You flatter me.  
  
Dark Magician Girl: I might, one way or another, but that's all I'm going to say on the topic. Thanks for your review.  
  
kiyoshi-wheeler: Thank you so much for the review. And thank you for the complement on my style of writing. At least some one thinks it is good, not mentioning any names coughcougMYENGLISHTEACHERcoughcough.  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
|Ryou to Bakura|  
  
||Bakura to Ryou||  
  
(Malik to Marik)  
  
((Marik to Malik))  
  
New Game, New Rules Chapter IV Tattered, Old Headwear  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night fell upon the Hogwart's Express's scarlet engine as it entered the platform at Hogsmeade. A sea of black robes and cloaks exited to trains, doing the best they could to keep dry as the rain pored down on them and lighting cracked above their heads. The usual carriages sat waiting to be filled, then when full, pulling away, to most students on there own account. Usual calling of the first years by Hagrid filled the air. Harry smiled at this, the feeling of completeness surged through him as he returned to his true home.  
  
"Harry, Harry over here," a familiar female voice floated through the air. Harry turned around to find himself with a girl his age, his smile widening. "Oh Harry, Ron and I thought we lost you. How was your holiday?"  
  
"Hermione!" Harry embraced his friend. "It's so good see you. Why didn't you come to stay with us at the Order? We sent so many letters to your house."  
  
A blush rose upon her cheeks. "Sorry; I was visiting family in Wales. I never got your letters till about a week ago. I hope your aunt and uncle didn't get upset when I sent your birthday present by the muggle post."  
  
"Any more than normal? No. At least it looked like a regular package. Though Uncle Vermon was too scared to keep me from it, after Moody threatened him."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger! You guys can play catch up in carriage. I don't want to perform anymore healing spells today."  
  
Three pairs of orbs rested on a figure that loomed in the doorway of a carriage directly behind them. Ron rolled is eyes while Hermione let a smile escape her lips before dragging the two sixteen-year-old teens into the old fashion stagecoach with her, plopping them on the red velvet seat across from her and Ginny.  
  
"You know, they really should attach hoods to these cloaks," Hermione grumbled ringing her hair. "A body could catch pneumonia standing out in the rain like that"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, know one student who will be staying dry," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"And who might that be?" asked Ron inquisitively, a devilish grin played on his face.  
  
Ginny let out a snort. "Oh, one of the girl's who I shared my compartment with. Kaida. Kaida Micsuei. She's new. Kind of weird if you ask me; actually she was down right creepy."  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
"No clue, she was hidden beneath the folds of a navy cloak and the hood shadowed her face. The only thing you could see were her yellow eyes, staring and calculating. And the way she carried herself, in that cold manor, like she was above you. Though at least she talked; the other girl was so loquacious," she said sarcastically. "She spent most of her time bent over scrolls, though she seemed really upset when I mention that Bill was a curse breaker in Egypt. Muttered something about Osiris and having pity on his soul. Odd name too, what type of person would name their kid Isis? "  
  
"Mental if you ask me, the whole lot of them.," said Ron, "I sympathize with all of the other firsts. They seem like two feisty gals."  
  
"Yes enjoy, they're in your year."  
  
Ron nearly wet his pants. "Our year?! You've got to be kidding me! That makes a grand total of five new sixth years. All of them crazy!"  
  
"All?! You mean there are more of them?" Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, three boys shared our compartment."  
  
"I wonder when where going to see them?"  
  
"The Sorting, I 'spect. Though you really can't really miss them. One was short, really short; like 4' 6'—"  
  
Harry was cut off by Ron mumbling, "But that's not counting his hair."  
  
"—Not counting his hair. It adds about another foot to his height; jet black with a red outline and spiked up, and these yellow gravity-defying bangs. He's got these huge, purple eyes. Name's Yugi. The next could have been an albino if he didn't have brown eyes. He was dead pale with white hair that fell to his mid back. That's Ryou. The last wore so much gold jewelry. He had tan skin, blond hair I think he bleached and purple eyes. Malfoy think he's gay. The scary thing is that they all said their hair was natural, but it's obvious to see that it's a lie."  
  
"Odd, really odd—"  
  
"And that's not the half of it. I heard them talking to each other in low voices. They were talking about Voldemort— honestly Ron, get used to it— wondering how they were going to keep control of him at school and they seemed worried about staying in the ring; I think they're in his inner circle."  
  
"WHAT?!" Three voices rang out as Harry finished the sentence, Ron's being the loudest, then adding, "But they're too young. They said they were sixteen. And I don't think that You-Know-Who is accepting wizards that are under aged."  
  
"Unless their not under aged," chimed in Ginny. "They could easily be spies. I mean there has never been any late starters before."  
  
"I think you guys are over reacting." Hermione's voice of reason sent the three voices into a quiet hush. "You're all forgetting one very important thing. Dumbledore is the one that invites the students, so I don't think he would let Deatheaters into the school."  
  
Harry couldn't blame her for her logic. 'It just doesn't make sense though. The pieces don't fit together.' He smiled at her as the carriage pulled up to the castle. "Then why did he let Malfoy come?"  
  
The discussion was quickly ended as the familiar oak doors of edifice, which Harry called home, were in front of them and the carriage came to a stop. Passing out of the doorway of the coach, the five of them gripped their cloaks tightly. Running against the wind, they entered the castle and Great Hall.  
  
Like every other student in the Hall, Harry stripped off his drenched cloak and attempted to dry off his hair.  
  
"Harry, theirs no way you can dry off your hair with that cloak. Here let me do it. Deleaquam[1]!" Two golden strands of light emerged from Hermione's wand, drying Harry's black locks and robes.  
  
"Stop being such a show off." He paused for a moment before adding, "Where'd you learn that?"  
  
"Really Ron, stop being a hypocrite. And if you actually looked at your spell books before you got here, you would have known that it could be found in chapter 5 of The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)."  
  
"Well, not all of us have the time to read all of the books before classes," shot back Ron, then audibly mumbling, "Nor as obsessed with being a teacher's pet."  
  
"What did you say!"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"I was hoping I heard differently, Ronald Weasley! I am not a teacher's pet. Just because I want to succeed, doesn't make me a teacher's pet."  
  
"Sure" SLAP! "Hey what was that for!" Ron raised a hand to his cheek where Hermione had slapped him.  
  
"For being a stupid—insolent—idiotic—BASTERED!"  
  
"Well you're just a arrogant—fun-sucking—Bitch who is permanently PM—!"  
  
Harry had to turn head away from his bickering friends to hide a smile he could not smother. The two of them fighting was a sight that told him everything was normal. As he casually glanced at teacher's table, and at the familiar faces, which he both welcomed and despised.  
  
Professor Snape was there with his normal greasy hair and sour dispossession. To his right was the Arithmancy professor, Professor Victor. On the right of the professor was Professor Sprout, next sat tiny Professor Flickwit, then a witch who appeared in her early thirties with bleach blond hair. Harry assumed that she would be the new DADA teacher. Dumbledore sat in the middle of the table with the empty seat of the deputy Headmistress directly to his right. Harry continued to sweep is emerald orbs over the table at the Muggle Studies professor, the Astronomey professor, Kingsley Shackbolt, and Hagrid.  
  
Harry did a double take, but sure enough, there sat the auror in charge of the search for Sirius Black and member of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry believed that he must be the DADA teacher, but then what did the new witch teach?  
  
"Ron, I am going to take your di—"  
  
The two teens interrupted by the word "GRIFFINDOR" echoed through the Great Hall as the final first year took a seat at their table.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ron, we just missed the Sorting. Harry, you were watching, weren't you? What Houses were the foreigners put in?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "No clue, I didn't see them up on the stage."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. "Are you sure you didn't imagine them."  
  
McGonagall grabbed the stool and hat and began to take it off the stage. Dumbledore stood up, raising his hands to quiet the student's buzzing and talking. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. There are times for speeches, but this is not the time. Now it is the time to eat. Let the feast be—"  
  
Dumbledore was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his or her throat, not unlike the sound that Umbrige would make while trying to get someone's attention. Harry whipped his head around, like every other student and teacher who had been at the school last year, praying that it wasn't her. His eyes lay upon a figure hidden in the shadows.  
  
When the figure eventually spoke her voice was cold and harsh, completely empty of all emotion, except perhaps sarcasm. Raising her hands she slowly clapped; her mocking applause echoed through every corner of the room. "Bravo, bravo, though I am surprised. No offering of food, drink, or a welcome. Not even a proper introduction; I was expecting more protocol from one of the best schools of wizardry in the world, but clearly I was wrong."  
  
Tension was thick in the air. No one, student or teacher alike, would expect a student, or anyone for that matter, to talk to the headmaster in that way, especially in times like this.  
  
What surprised Harry even more was the professor's response, not of cold anger, but a warm smile and a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, I almost forgot, I must be getting Alzheimer's. I would like to welcome five students, who will be starting in the sixth year, despite the fact they have not had any magical education before. I would ask you all to make them feel comfortable as they try to catch up with all of you. So, without further ado, they will be Sorted. Professor McGonagall."  
  
The professor brought back the hat and stool, setting them down on the dais, as Dumbledore handed her a small role of parchment. Unrolling it, she began to call out the names.  
  
"Bakura, Ryou."  
  
A thousand or so pairs of eyes turned to the entrance of the Hall, as a boy walked up the aisle. Hermione looked at him as he passed her. The black robe he was wearing seemed to contrast with his physical features. His snow- white hair sat against the back of his garment. His brown eyes looked strait ahead of him, focused on his destination. His normally pale face had a bit of color in it, as though he been running.  
  
As he stepped up on to the stage and sitting upon the stool, McGonagall placed the Hat on his head.  
  
"He's different," commented Hermione to Harry. "He almost looks like he could be Dumbledore's age if you saw him from a distance."  
  
"Hermione, shut up! Some of us are trying to listen," growled Ron angrily, not taking his eyes off the boy, just like every other occupant in the Hall.  
  
Minutes ticked away in the silent Hall, as students anxiously awaited the voice of the Sorting Hat, telling the school which house the new boy would be placed in.  
  
Harry looked at the watch Lupin had given him for his birthday. That Hat had been Ryou's head for thirty minutes and counting. Only about a couple dozen students were still watching him. Most of them were looking at their plates hungrily, while a few had started games of Exploding Snap.  
  
Finally McGonagall walked over to him to yank the Hat off his head, thinking that there had been some mistake, just as he had feared she would do to him when he was Sorted. As the Hat was just lifted off his head, it cried out "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
As the boy's face reappeared, he blushed and hurried off to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Ishtar, Isis."  
  
A girl walked up between the rows of tables, her dark eyes darted around the Hall's occupants, with a small smirk playing on her tan face. Her black hair trailed down her back. Strands of her hair were wrapped with gold tubes, stopping at her shoulders and Harry noted a hint of gold was detected at her neck.  
  
'Funny, she doesn't look anything like her brother, if they are related at all.'  
  
The Hat sat on her head for a moment or two before shouting out, "GRIFFINDOR!" Isis left the platform and sat down next to Hermione. Reaching inside the pockets of her robe she brought out a ballpoint pen and a lengthy role of parchment and continued a letter in Arabic.  
  
"Ishtar, Malik"  
  
A blond walked up, a devilish grin plastered on his face, his lavender eyes flashing. His black robes could not hide large amount of gold jewelry he wore; the candles betrayed him. As Harry caught his eyes, he noticed the their kohl colored outlining which trailed down his cheeks. He was soon to agree with Malfoy for the first time in his life; the guy really looked like he was gay. Purple shirt, an assortment of gold jewelry, and makeup; it seemed to point that way.  
  
The Hat was not even on his head, rather a foot above it, when called out "SLYTHERIN!" The boy just sat there for a moment with a glazed look over his eyes. Then he jumped up, fire in his lavender orbs, as he whipped around and started shouting at the Hat in a variety of languages.  
  
"Baise tu, le chapeau,[2]" shouted Malik spitefully, before slowly dragging himself to the Slytherin.  
  
"Micsuei, Kãda."  
  
A girl walked forward quickly, her robe fanning out behind her. Most of her navy blue hair ventilated away from her back and flowed behind her, though some rested on her shoulders. Many of the male students could not take their eyes off of her tall slim figure, though anyone who was unlucky enough caught her eyes looked away quickly as her golden orbs bore into their own. Draped over her arm was a midnight colored traveling cloak. As she strolled pass Harry, he noticed the fine gold chain around her neck with an ankh pendent. On one of her fingers was a gold ring.  
  
'The girl that ran into me,' thought Harry, connecting the dots.  
  
Hermione interrupted his thoughts. "She's such a slut; look how short her skirt is!"  
  
Harry had to agree with her; most girls' skirts fell to their knees, while hers, on the other hand, stopped at her mid-calf.  
  
She faced the professor as she was given the Hat and spoke with her icy voice, "Thank you. And for future reference, my name is pronounced: Kaida. The first "a" is silent and the "i" is long."  
  
Sitting on the seat, she placed the hat on her head and waited for about a minute for the Hat to deliberate. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The applause she got was quite loud, which included whistling from most of the boys in the house of Slytherin. All was silent as she sent the student body one of her emotionless, hostile glares. As she left the dais, every male in her house made room for her next to him, though she ignored each one of them. Walking to the back of the Hall, she sat at the end of the table, just daring them to come and sit near her.  
  
"Motou, Yugi."  
  
The boy, which walked up towards the professor, looked more like a first year than someone at the age of sixteen. His hair was spiked up so it was about a foot tall, mostly black, but had a crimson outline and blond, gravity-defying bangs. His large, amethyst held a look of innocence, as though he had been protected from the world. A gold inverted pyramid hung by a chain was around his throat. If a person looked closer they would notice a hint of gold from his left ear; a sparkling earring. Beneath his robes were two leather buckles were wrapped at his throat, the silver fastenings of them glittering in the light shed by the floating candles.  
  
Yugi placed the Hat upon his head with great difficulty. The Hat shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
The boy's smiling face appeared once again and went to go and sit at his respective House.  
  
arr  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Kaida flipped her hood up as she exited the carriage, following Isis, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. The second her two feet touched the ground the door slammed shut and sped off back towards the village.  
  
"Well, I see we're not the only ones in a hurry to get out of this storm," commented Kaida dryly as the thunder crashed overhead.  
  
Students ran from their coaches to the large oak doors that granted entrance to the castle, black cloaks whirling behind them. Following the crowd, the foreigners filed through the castle entrance into a large foyer. Yugi left the door open, expecting more students to be advancing; but the paths were empty, most pupils filing through a door on their left. Investigating, Yugi stuck his head into the Hall.  
  
Taking it out, he motioned to the others. "A hat just finished singing a song and now the first years are a being called out and the hat is things out."  
  
Kaida rolled her eye. "Probably which House those midgets are in."  
  
"I resent that."  
  
"And I should care why?" she paused for a moment, before continuing. "I'm just going to wait at the end the Hall and watch. I'd like to see if they realize that we're here or not."  
  
Slipping in silently, she hid herself in the shadows, followed closely by the other. Together, they watched the witch calling out the names, studying her thin lips and pulled back hair. As Zeller, Shannon was placed into Griffendor, she rolled up her parchment and slide it into the folds of her violet robes. Grabbing the stool in one hand and the talking hat in the other, she exited to a chamber on the right.  
  
"Oh that's wonderful," said Kaida dully, arms crossed. "Do they even know we're here or care at that matter?"  
  
An elderly man arose from a large throne-like chair in the center of the table on the dais. His white beard could be tucking into the sash of his emerald robes. His sparkling blue eyes looking over his half moon spectacles, which rested on his crocked nose. As his hands rose into the air, a hush fell over student body, as he began to speak  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. There are times for speeches, but this is not the time. Now it is the time to eat. Let the feast be—"  
  
'Ok, this is way out of hand.' Leaving the others in the shadows, Kaida stepped into view of the Hall's occupants. With her arms still crossed, she cleared her throat. "Hem hem."  
  
The people in the Hall turned and stared at her, which caused her to smirk. How wonderful to actually realize she was there. After every pair of eyes rested on her cloaked figure, she uncrossed her arms and gave the man a mocking applause.  
  
"Bravo, bravo, though I am surprised. No offering of food, drink, or a welcome. Not even a proper introduction; I was expecting more protocol from one of the best schools of wizardry in the world, but clearly I was wrong."  
  
Kaida smiled inwardly as every student and faculty member drew in a breath; the uneasiness in the air was so thick she could taste it. The only person who was still smiling was the sensei who she had interrupted.  
  
"Yes, I almost forgot, I must be getting Alzheimer's. I would like to welcome five students, who will be starting in the sixth year, despite the fact they have not had any magical education before. I would ask you all to make them feel comfortable as they try to catch up with all of you. So, without further ado, they will be Sorted. Professor McGonagall."  
  
The witch, whom she assumed was McGonagall-sensei, soon returned with the Hat and stool she had brought away less then ten minutes previous. As she accepted the small piece of parchment from the older man, Kaida glided back into the shadows and undid the fastening to her cloak, draping it over her arm.  
  
"Well, he knows we're here."  
  
"Still, you were quite tactless."  
  
"Well, I don't live to be placid to everyone I meet."  
  
"Bakura, Ryou."  
  
The pale boy left the other foreigners to walk towards the professor. As he got closer to the dais, a blush crawled upon his cheeks as he felt the student's eyes on him. As he sat on the stool, a raspy voice sounded through his mind.  
  
||Ryou, I have a strange suspicion that that Hat can read minds. What ever you do, don't let him in. Keep your mental defenses up.||  
  
Before he could question the tomb robber that shared his body, the world went black, and he felt something probing his mind. Immediately the mental defenses Bakura had taught him went up. He smiled inwardly, making a mental note to thank Bakura-chan for the hours he had forced him to master these painful exercises.  
  
He felt the Hat prodding at his wall trying to penetrate it, but with no luck. The minutes ticked as the Hat kept attacking his barrier. Finally, he felt it lifted off his head. Unfortunately, he let his defenses down a moment. As the weight of the cloth was relived from his head, he hear a voice in his mind; one that did not belong to his alter ego.  
  
'What a mind you have young one. Only a few students I have Sorted in my thousands of years of service have been able to block me out. Not even the great founder, Ravenclaw could do this. ' "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The last word was shout out for the occupants of the Hall to hear. Smiling a shy smile, he left the stage and sat with the other student's in his House. 7 "Ishtar, Isis."  
  
"That's me. So long. And Malik, don't try anything, 'cause I will know about it."  
  
With a sweeping momentum, she left Yugi, Kaida, and her brother in the shadows as she entered the students' gazes. As she past Ryou, he heard her whisper something to her, a warning he whispered to each of his friends as they walked through the parted black waves.  
  
"Isis, whatever you do, don't put mental defenses up. You'll just be there forever."  
  
She sent him one of her kind smiles and nodded her head in recognition, giving him a silent thanks. As the Hat was placed on her head, a voice spoke into her ear.  
  
'Isis Ishtar, hhhmm. Quite a brain you have though more courage then you let people know and a will to prove it. Where to put you though, Ravenclaw or Griffendor? You have no desire to boast your knowledge, However.' "GRIFFENDOR!"  
  
Isis pulled out a piece of parchment from one of the pockets that hid in the billows of her robe as well as a ballpoint pen. She gave the bushy- haired girl who sat next to her a quick glance before continuing her letter to Rishad.  
  
"Ishtar, Malik."  
  
Malik ran a hand through his already messy blond hair, giving it a casual yet elegant look. Sending a smirk towards Kaida and Yugi, he walked up to the professor. He didn't mind the looks the students gave him, but their conversations were starting to tick him off.  
  
"Look at him, he's so cute with his purple eyes, blond hair, tan, and those awesome muscles he has."  
  
"They can't be real, no one alive can have natural purple eyes. And he probably bleached his hair and went tanning or something."  
  
"I hear he's gay."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, look; he's tanner than any girl I know, blond, blond hair, and he's wearing eye liner."  
  
Malik gritted his teeth, doing his best to keep his temper. The Hat was only a foot above his head when it declared he was in Slytherin.  
  
(Marik, what did you do?)  
  
((Nothing, hikari dear))  
  
Malik felt his blood begin to boil at his yam's comments. (DO. NOT. CALL. ME. HIKARI. DEAR. And I know you did something; why would I be put in a House where the evil kids are?)  
  
((Maybe cause you're evil?))  
  
Malik sent his darkness a mental growl, before turning on the Hat, shouting out every curse and swear he knew in Arabic, Japanese, French, Egyptian, Latin, and Greek.  
  
"Baise tu, le chapeau,[2]"  
  
Resentfully he went to sit at his designated table, but not before receiving shocked and disapproving glances from both his sister and Ryou, who knew some or all of the languages he just cursed in.  
  
McGonagall-sensei stared at him for a moment before continuing.  
  
"Micsuei, Kãda."  
  
In the shadows, Kaida gritted her teeth. "Kaida, Kaida you backayaro. [3]"  
  
As her figure came into view, she noticed the whole room take a breath. Many of the guys eyed her slim figure, though the few that did fall into her golden glance, coward away into their corner. Her pace was quick, which allowed both her hair and robe to flow out behind her, in an intimidating sort of manor.  
  
She looked McGonagall-sensei directly in the eye as she took the Hat out of her fingers. She permitted a certain coldness flow through her words as she addressed the woman in front of her.  
  
"Thank you. And for future reference, my name is pronounced: Kaida. The first "a" is silent and the "i" is long."  
  
Sitting upon the stool, she unceremoniously placed the Hat upon her head, engulfing her world in blackness.  
  
'Well, well, what do we have here, Miss Micsuei?'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'A bit of an attitude problem, but no matter. You hold much power in you.'  
  
'I said shut it.'  
  
'Temper, temper. You are quite easy to place' "SYTHERIN!"  
  
Kaida did not approve of the hoots and whistles from her now fellow Housemates. She let a smirk play on her face as a wave of coldness was transmitted from her eyes, freezing over the commotion of the Hall. Slowly she drifted over to the end of the table, ignoring many pleading looks of boys who wished her to sit near them. As she gracefully took her seat, the males who were inching towards her backed away, her eyes daring them to come closer.  
  
Yugi was alone in the shadows, when his name was called by McGonagall- sensei, though he would have preferred to stay in the darkness; for once he stepped into the sight of the students, they all stared at him.  
  
Their eyes widened at the sight of his tri-colored, gravity defying hair and large, innocent looking amethyst orbs. Though his eyes would come in handy later; who would expect him to be housing powerful magic by when they saw the innocence in his gaze. A few first years pointed at him; their reason, he did not know, his hair, height, eyes, the puzzle, or perhaps the earring his left ear now sported.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yes Yugi?//  
  
/Don't take offence at anything, but do you think you could lock yourself in the maze in your soul room while I'm being Sorted. So the Hat only looks into my mind?/  
  
Yami sent his hikari a mental reassuring smile. //Of course, aboiu. I shall stay out of your thoughts.// He let out a mental chuckle. //Though I don't know how I'll be lost in there.//  
  
Yugi smile at his yami's humor, but deep down he felt as if a great weight lifted off his chest as the Hat obstructed his vision of the Hall.  
  
'So you are Yugi Mouto. You possess a lot of courage, though you are humble about your abilities and loyal to whom you are. You are an odd one; not wanting many to know of your inclination. Yugi, you are a kindred spirit and would do well in any House other than Sytherin.' "HUFFLEPUFF."  
  
The world reappeared to him as shuffled over to the table of the Badger.  
  
Dumbledore-sensei rose once more, his azure gaze bringing light to every corner of the room. Smiling he addressed the students. "Now are there any other late starts or first years that need to be Sorted." Silence. "Well in that case, the feast will now commence."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Malik's eyes widened as the golden plates filled with food. Taking as much as he could, he began to pig out when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning to his right, he found himself face to face with a girl with a face like a pug, who was practically sitting on the lap of the blond boy who he had caused to lose his mind earlier on the train. He mentally shuttered at the sight of it. She gave him a grin before beginning to talk.  
  
"So your Malik, huh?" she asked him while twirling a piece of her hair with her finger. Perhaps it was the way she said it, but she seemed a little ditzy and a major slut.  
  
'And people thought Téa was bad.'  
  
"Well, Ma-lik, I'm Pansy and this here is Draco." As she said Draco's name, she let out a little squeal. "Anyway, we'd like to welcome you to Slytherin."  
  
Malik tried his best not to puck from the, well the sick actions of his fellow housemate as he stared at his plate and mumbled, "Thanks."  
  
He felt another tap on his should. Taking his eyes off the gold dish that lay in front of him, he turned his head slightly, his eyes now taking residence on the pug like girl they had left not even a minute earlier. "What?"  
  
The girl wiggled her shoulders and admitted a small giggle. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. "You just did."  
  
Pansy let out an annoyed sigh. "Oh, so can I ask you another one?"  
  
"You just did."  
  
A cheep was released from her overly made-up lips. "Will you take me seriously enough to let me ask a QUESTION!?"  
  
Malik had to fight back the urge to say no, but settled with a husky chuckle and a flash of his lavender orbs, making many of the females around him erupt in fits of giggles and sighs. "You just did."  
  
This last comment seemed to bring her rope's end, as she turned her pouting face over to her practically her cushion. "Draco, make him stop!"  
  
The blond grinned before whispering something in her ear. Her eyes widened and her whole face lit up when he finished speaking.  
  
"Ok, Mr. Wise Guy," she said crossing her arms and speaking in a "serious" way, though Malik hardly considered giggling serious. "Can I ask you two questions?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "You've already asked me four, what's one more going to do?"  
  
"Well, are you gay?"  
  
Malik spit out the pumpkin juice. "NANI!?!!?"  
  
The girl gave him a funny look before explaining her point. "Well, I mean, you have bleach blond hair, look like you went tanning or something, wear eyeliner and more gold jewelry than most girls, and Draco here says he saw you in a purple shirt. It's where all of the clues point to."  
  
"Honto da? [4]" he muttered under his breath, doing his best to subdue the rage bubbling in his body. "Well, for information, my hair is natural, my jewelry and eyewear are remnants of a heritage quickly from the face of the earth, and the pigments of my skin are due to the evolution of my ancient ancestors to protect them from the scorching, Egyptian sun."  
  
Pansy wore a perplex look across her pug-like face. "Huh?" She then quickly tried cover up her bafflement. "I still don't believe you."  
  
"Well, you're just thickheaded then, because I am not a homosexual," said Malik in a dangerously soft voice.  
  
It took Pansy a moment to recover from chilling tone of his pervious statement, but volleyed a childish response. "Yeah right."  
  
The Egyptian studied the girl in front of him, his distant, like that of amethysts set into a pair of outrageously priced earrings, causing the girl in front of him to quake in fear as he leaned closer to her face.  
  
"Is that so," he chuckled, "Is that so?"  
  
He quickly pushed his lips against her own, giving them a long, hard kiss. The sight of them caused many people to stare as well as many girls to let out gasps, thinking he had already chosen a girlfriend. Then as suddenly as he had kissed her, he pulled back with a disgusted look on his face, not unlike that of one after eating a lemon or other sour cuisine.  
  
He instantaneously grabbed his goblet of pumpkin juice, swirling it around in his mouth, then spit it out. "That was the single most revolting thing I have ever done in my life."  
  
"So that just proves that you're gay, otherwise you would have no problem kissing a girl," said drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So the albino has finally decided to grace us with his voice, aren't we lucky," uttered Malik sarcastically. "What have we done to earn such a honor. Well, your majesty, I have no problem kissing a girl, but kissing a whore is where I cross the line, especially one so vile."  
  
A slight tinge of color crawled across his face. "Ishtar, my girlfriend is not a whore."  
  
"Really, could have fooled me. Though you seem like the person who would date one."  
  
"Are implying something?"  
  
"And if I am, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"You think you're so smart, Ishtar, but you're nothing compared to me. I don't know what you did to the Hat, but you were placed wrong. I don't know what made it taint our Pure House with dirty blood, muggle?"  
  
"Dirty blood?" Malik's voice was dangerously soft as he fought an inner battle between his alter ego.  
  
"Yes, mudblood, this House has been the home of pure bloods since the day it was erected. Your common blood doesn't belong with those whose families have practiced magic for centuries, nor do you!"  
  
After a final word to his other self, the blond looked at the so-called pure blood, a cocky look plastered onto his face. When his voice left the sanctuary of his mouth, it was dead calm, but projected a source of power that no one could ignore. "How far can you trace back the roots of your magical ancestors?"  
  
Malik watched the boy try to match the cocky smirk with one of his own, 'And failing miserably,' he added to himself.  
  
"My family's roots have been nourished by the river of magic since the Middle Ages."  
  
The Egyptian allowed his smirk to become more apparent. "The Middle Ages, I see. So that about the 13th century, am I right?" Malik paused for a moment, letting his statements sink in before he continued. "Since this House accepts only pure bloods, as you say, then I have even more right to be here than you.  
  
"Your family has been practicing magic for a good eight hundred years, which would be impressive, if I didn't know better. But you see, magic in my family can be traced back 5000 years, back to the sands of Egypt, where my ancestors served as priests and priestesses for the living god; for twelve dynasties."  
  
He let his words lay there, silently thanking Ra for having to learn his entire family tree. Grabbing his plate he stood up to leave, speaking only two audible words, "Sayonara, mudblood."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Isis silently proceeded writing her letter to Rishad, ignoring the food that appeared on her left and right, as well as the sounds her fellow students eating and reminiscing on the past break.  
  
She felt no intrest in joining any of the conversations, whether it one about the past vacation between a red-head and black-hair boy and bushy- haired girl or two girls giggling quietly about a new class they were taking this year.  
  
"Hey, you related to Malik Ishtar?"  
  
Isis looked up from her letter before answering the question of the redheaded boy. "Yes, he is my younger brother."  
  
"Really," said a black haired boy. "You look nothing like him."  
  
"No I don't," she responded nonchalantly, then turning back to the letter she needed to send out by tonight, though she soon realized her new acquaintances were continuing to be persistent.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat anything?"  
  
Isis took a deep breath before responding, "Not right now, it is imperative that I finish this tonight."  
  
"The term hasn't even started," exclaimed the redhead. "Don't tell me you're going to the library after this. One Hermione is bad enough."  
  
"Ron! Are you trying to start something again?" said the bushy haired girl she assumed was Hermione. The girl turned her attention away from the boy. "You'll have to excuse him. I'm Hermione Granger, that's Harry Potter, and this bastard over here is Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Greetings."  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you writing something right now? And is that is that Arabic?"  
  
Isis dark eyes gazed at the bewildered girl. "Yes, it is in Arabic since that is my native language and the one y step-brother is most fluent in. It is only natural that I would have written him a letter in the tongue he best understands."  
  
"You mean you live in the Middle East? It's no wonder you would want to get away, what with the violence taking place."  
  
She looked at the girl for a moment, then continued to correct her. "It is not wise to assume things about people and even more foolish to voice those assumptions. I take up residence in Cairo, Egypt."  
  
"Egypt!" spoke Ron suddenly and vehemently. "My brother used to work there."  
  
She smiled, deciding to create some unease in the boy. "That would be Bill, right. Raiding the tombs of those put to rest; no more than a common thief in my judgement."  
  
"H-how do you k-know that?" asked Ron.  
  
Isis smirked at know results of her prank, but was slightly surprised it worked. "Ron, do you suffer from short-term memory loss? Your sister Ginny told you about it in the carriage ride to the castle."  
  
It was easy to see that Ron was more than uneasy with the whole situation, but that last comment seemed to push him off the edge of the deep end. "W- what....h-how....?"  
  
"I have my sources," she smiled answering his unasked question, as her Millennium Necklace glowed ever so slightly.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley watched the new boy eating the pasta that was on his plate.  
  
"Well, what do you think, Justin?" asked his fellow Housemate, Ernie Macmillan.  
  
"He's different," whispered Justin.  
  
"Different is putting it lightly; look at his hair. I've never seen hair like that in the magical or muggle world. What sort of charm did he put on it."  
  
"Well, actually, it's natural." An unknown voice interrupted Ernie's train of though. Both boys looked up at a pair of amethyst orbs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My hair, it's natural," said the boy smiling. "Though I have to admit, it is rather unusual, even by Japan's standers."  
  
Justin couldn't but help blinking in confusion. Why the boy was talking about Japan's standers, of all places?"  
  
The tri haired boy seemed to see the source of his confusion. "I'm not originally from England. I live in Domino City, Japan."  
  
"You came half way across the globe to go to school?" asked Ernie in disbelief.  
  
"Well, I got the letter and figured why not. It's just the next step in a game I'd like to call life. Why I am here, I don't know. But the nature of this game seem to coincide with that of a puzzle." The boy's eyes glazed over for a second, causing Justin to snap his fingers in front of the boy's face, which resulted in a jolt. "Sorry, I kinda get caught up in my thoughts like that from time to time. I'm Yugi Mouto."  
  
"Justin Finch-Fletchly."  
  
"Ernie Macmillan."  
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the air, before Ernie sliced through it with a question. "What do you do for fun, Yugi."  
  
He smiled. "I'm a gamer. I'll any game I can find and take part in every competition I can. I'm called...." he paused for a moment, as if trying to decide whether or not to disclose the information he was about to reveal. "I'm called a Champion Gamer by some since I've never subconsciously lost any game I've participated in."  
  
He let the statement lay as it was.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
"Natte ichke?! [5]" Kaida's exclamatory question rang through ears of students surrounding her, earning her confused glares from the others. She let a sigh escape from the capacity of her chest. "What is this?"  
  
"Lamb shish kabobs," answered a near by boy nervously.  
  
Kaida rolled her eyes. "I know that, baka. It was a rhetorical question."  
  
After surveying the dishes surrounding her, she reached for a bowl of white rice and piled it on her plate, then stared at the utensils on either side of the plate, doing her best to eat with them.  
  
"You hold a fork like this," said the same boy quietly, demonstrating with his own silverware.  
  
"You know I didn't ask for your help, nor is it needed," she snapped at him.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled the boy.  
  
Kaida grabbed two bamboo skewers and slid the meat off their wooden shafts. Taking the two sticks, she preceded to ingest the rice on her plate, using them as chopsticks.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Professor Dumbledore swept a gaze over the Great Hall, and taking note that most of the students were finished with their meals, he rose from his chair and the Hall came to a hush.  
  
"As I said earlier this evening, there are times for speeches, and now is one of them. I remind all first years, our late starters, and those few students who enjoy certain thrills, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would kindly like to remind you that no magic is permitted in the corridors, as well Fizzing Whizbes, Doung Bombs, Shrieking Yo-Yo, and other items. For the full list of four hundred and thirty-five objects, I would ask you to direct your attention to his office door on the third floor."  
  
The headmaster paused for a moment, waiting for the buzz of the student body to cease. "Quidditch try-outs will commences in three weeks. Anyone who wishes to play for their House team are to see the Head of their House for more details.  
  
"As you can all see, we have two new staff members with us this year. The first of which is Professor Shackbolt, who has kindly stepped in to teach our Defense Against the Dark Arts classes."  
  
A round of applause filled the are as Professor Shackbolt stood up.  
  
"Also, our History of Magic professor, Professor Binns, who has been with us for the past seventy-three years, has been offered a post on the International Consul of Ghosts and Spirits, which he has accepted. Teaching History of Magic in his place will be Professor Williams, as well as a few Ancient Ruins classes."  
  
The blond witch stood up and smiled at the students. After she sat back down, Professor Dumbledore raised his hand, ensuring silence. "My final start-of-the-term announcement is on a more serious note. All students are to be in their dormitories by 9:30, where they are to stay till 6:30 the next day," he added quickly. "Any student caught breaking the curfew will receive two weeks of detention and loss one hundred House points.  
  
"Now I believe this speech has gone on long enough, so I say this feast is adjourn. Prefects, please lead your Houses to their dormitories." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] Drying spell: derived from the Latin words deleo, I erase and aqua, water.  
  
[2] I'm not telling you what it means. Its French, go look it at altavesa or something.  
  
[3] Japanese meaning stupid/idiotic bitch/bastard  
  
[4] Japanese meaning really  
  
[5] Japanese meaning What is this crap?! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whew, done. I'm sorry it took so long, but I really liked this chapter. I edited it about seven times. Well review, you know I love them. I humbly request that you all go and read my other story, New Beginnings, pretty please.  
  
Probably all of the Yugi fans are going to come after me with destructive weapons since I placed him in Hufflepuff. I figured I would spice things up a bit. Besides, Yugi does hold many qualities of Hufflepuffs. I have two words for every Yugi fan out there; Plot Development. I got to run.  
~*~ Ciao Solo_girl 


End file.
